Naruto Uchiha
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi: Sasuke llega a la aldea sabiendo que Naruto estaba en peligro, por o que acepta el trato del Kyûbi para poder salvar a su amigo. Un viaje al pasado, donde el Sasuke de diecisiete años tendrá que vivir con otra identidad para poder proteger a Naruto, al pequeño Naruto de ocho años, además de vivir con la idea de que todo su clan esta vivo e intervenir para que-...
1. Capítulo 1: El viaje

**Naruto Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**Resumen**: Sasuke llega a la aldea sabiendo que Naruto estaba en peligro, por o que acepta el trato del Kyûbi para poder salvar a su amigo. Un viaje al pasado, donde el Sasuke de diecisiete años tendrá que vivir con otra identidad para poder proteger a Naruto, al pequeño Naruto de ocho años, además de vivir con la idea de que todo su clan esta vivo e intervenir para que las muertes del futuro no existan.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personajes: **Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Otras, Lemon.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

**Aclaraciones: **Tal cual notaron, este fic es un Au. El primer capitulo lo escribí en 2011, así que es bastante viejito y no podía continuarlo, pero este año la iluminación llegó a mí y listo, las ideas empezaron a volar. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: La partida**

.

.

Sasuke sentía cada fibra de su piel vibrar ante los recientes acontecimientos.

-No puedes aparecer allí y simplemente exigirle que no muera –le dijo Suigetsu, histérico ante la idea macabra de su líder.

-Sasuke, es imposible que no te apresen en cuanto pongas un pie en la aldea –le reclamó Karin. Ella sabía, muy bien, que Sasuke no podría siquiera pasar las puertas de Konoha.

Sasuke seguía dando vueltas por todos lados en su refugio. Sabía que Akatsuki tenía la intención de ir por Naruto, irían Pein y Madara, sabía que no había posibilidad de que se salvara, podía morir, podría desaparecer para siempre y él se mortificaba desde esa maldita cueva.

-No sacan nada con decirle más –dijo Jûgo desde una esquina, mirando a los tres que se le habían quedado viendo, eran pocas las veces que el chico hablaba-. Él ya decidió ir por el chico Kyûbi y salvarlo.

Sasuke lo miró intensamente, sabía que Jûgo tenía sus ideas fijas y tenía la idea de que intuía muchas más cosas de las que mencionaba.

Todos vieron como desaparecía de la cueva, dejando en su jugar sólo una densa cortina de humo.

Corrió… como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en muchos casos así era. Tenía que llegar, tenía que ayudarlo e impedir que muriera. Impedir que su vida terminara.

Llegó a la aldea, o a lo que quedaba de esta. Las ruinas, los destrozos, no quedaban lugares en pie, por lo menos no desde su punto de vista.

La gente estaba reunida en un lugar cercano, el cuerpo de Madara en una esquina. No había rastro de Pein.

-¿Sasuke? –preguntó una voz entre la multitud.

-¿Dónde está, Sakura? –le preguntó cuándo reconoció la voz de su ex compañera de equipo.

-Está muriendo, Sasuke –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la gente les abría paso-. No pudo contra los dos, Pein se marchó y prometió no volver más, pero en la batalla contra Madara… fue demasiado para él.

Sasuke se acercó con cuidado, viendo como los amigos del rubio estaban a su alrededor. No se agacharía como los demás, nunca lo había hecho ante nadie, mucho menos ahora ante un moribundo amigo.

-Hola, Sasuke –saludó el rubio, al reconocerlo, mientras escupía un poco de sangre producto de la tos que le atacó. Estaba mal, muy mal.

-No hables, Naruto –le dijo parado a su lado.

-No me queda mucho tiempo –dijo sonriendo de lado, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-No morirás, no puedes morir.

Naruto cerró los ojos, todos a su alrededor comenzaron a sollozar. No era posible que el chico muriera. Hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez con un tono diferente.

**-No puedo creer que el chico muriera –**dijo la espeluznante voz.

-¿Qué haces dominando el cuerpo de Naruto, Kyûbi? –le preguntó Sasuke, cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

**-Este cuerpo me tiene a mí solamente, el chico, al que conocieron como Naruto Uzumaki, ya no vive –**las exclamaciones ante las palabras del Kyûbi no se hicieron esperar.

-No lo dejes morir –le exigió Sasuke exigió con los puños apretados.

**-No eres nadie para decirme eso, mocoso Uchiha –**dijo con voz grave**-. La única salida que le quedaba de vivir está muy lejos de sus manos -**dijo, casi convencido de ganar la atención de Sasuke**-. No hay nadie en este mundo que logre un sacrificio tan grande.**

-Dime que es lo que hay que hacer y yo te diré si está o no en mis manos –le dijo con prepotencia.

**-Nunca estuvo en tus manos, Uchiha –**dijo con desprecio-. **Lo que ayudaría a este chico sería un jutsu que sólo yo podría lograr, algo que esta fuera de cualquier lógica para ustedes, los humanos, que no tienen ni idea de lo que soy capaz.**

-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime que es lo que quieres que haga.

-**Algo tan patético como un sacrificio de amor –**declaró asqueado-**, algo que en tu corazón no hay.**

Sasuke apretó las manos con fuerza. Ese maldito zorro lo estaba humillando y veía que poco a poco el cuerpo de Naruto se iba poniendo más pálido y sus labios, siempre de un sano color damasco, ahora estaban casi azules.

No podía permitirlo, no dejaría que Naruto muriera, no si estaba en sus manos el salvarle la vida.

-Hazlo –dijo tajante-. Haz ese maldito jutsu para salvarlo.

**-No lo volverías a ver, en el hipotético caso de que resultara –**dijo divertido de la agonía del otro**-. Nunca volverías a ver a este Naruto Uzumaki. Te puedo asegurar que, si resulta, él se recuperará.**

-¿Por qué no lo haces si es para salvarte también?

**-Por qué se requiere de fuertes sentimientos, y el odio no es uno de ello –**dijo escupiendo acido en cada palabra**-. Si fuera por eso, ya lo habría hecho. Odio tanto a toda esta gente que, si fuera por ese sentimiento, yo ya estaría fresco como una lechuga.**

-El tiempo es vital, sólo hazlo.

**-Está bien, Uchiha…**

-Pero antes, déjame hablarle. Sé que puedes traerlo de vuelta una vez más –le interrumpió el moreno.

El zorro lo miró con esas rojas pupilas que nada bueno presagiaban y luego se carcajeó escupiendo sangre.

**-Ya te lo dije, en este momento, su alma abandonó este cuerpo y no puedo hacer nada más que ver como mis fuerzas se debilitan. Lo perderás para siempre si no aceptas rápido.**

Sasuke se dejó caer de rodillas, por primera vez en esos años y bajó la cabeza.

-Está bien –dijo cerrando los ojos.

**-Acércate, Uchiha –**le dijo para hablarle al oído-. **Puedo mandarte al pasado, para que puedas evitar esto, pero no volverás jamás.**

-Entiendo –dijo resignado e internamente sorprendido por el poder del zorro.

El zorro se concentró y dejó salir una gran cantidad de chacra, que hizo a los demás alejarse por el miedo a ser quemados por tal ola de poder. Sasuke no era capaz de imaginar la magnitud de lo que significaba hacer un trato con el zorro, pero lo haría, claro que lo haría, sólo por saber que Naruto tendría otra oportunidad, aunque no lo volviera a ver.

El Kyûbi tomó el brazo de Sasuke con fuerza y se puso a recitar en un idioma desconocido y frente a la vista de todos, el cuerpo de Sasuke desapareció. Sin cortina de humo, sin remolino de hojas. Nada que dijera que se había trasladado por su propia voluntad.

El Kyûbi se largó a reír y se tapó la cara con una mano, sintiendo como Sakura colapsaba de rodillas a su lado.

**-¡Lo hizo! **–dijo con voz maniática-** ¡El maldito lo amaba tanto que resultó!**

Nadie de los presentes fue capaz de decir nada, hasta que la risa del zorro se esfumó y el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a recuperarse.

-Sasuke –llamó Sakura al no verlo por ninguna parte, mientras las palabras del Kyûbi se repetían en su cabeza.

Sakura se acercó rápidamente a su amigo y le tomó los signos vitales. Su cara mostró sorpresa al darse cuenta de que efectivamente se estaba recuperando de manera alarmante. Fue entonces que de los ojos de Naruto empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

-Naruto –le llamó la chica, tratando de quitar la mano de la cara del chico.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –preguntó con voz agónica, pero su voz normal, que demostraba que el zorro ya no lo dominaba- ¿Por qué le hizo caso al Kyûbi?

-¿Lo sabes? –preguntó la chica, deseosa de saber la verdad.

-Siempre lo supe. Estaba escuchando al maldito zorro todo el tiempo, pero no tenía la fuerza para volverlo a encerrar.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun? –le preguntó Hinata, arrodillándose a su lado.

-No lo sé… el zorro no me dejó averiguarlo.

El llanto amargo de Naruto fue el único sonido que se escuchó en el lugar.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2: De regreso a mi infancia

**Capítulo 2: De regreso a mi infancia, pero diferente.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos, desorientado del lugar en que se encontraba, sólo recordaba que estaba frente al cuerpo casi sin vida de Naruto y que el zorro le ofrecía una forma de salvarlo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el Kyûbi sólo veía por sí mismo.

¿El zorro lo habría engañado y por fin se habría desecho de él para siempre?

-Veo que despertaste –dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Sasuke volteó a su derecha, eso le ayudó a notar mejor el sitio en el que estaba. Una habitación oscura y con claras muestras de ser una celda; por lo menos su cama era blanda.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó entornando los ojos. La escasa luz le impedía ver quien era su captor. No quería aun revelar su identidad, lo notaba por la escasa presencia que tenía.

-Soy Hiruzen Sarutobi –dijo ante la consternación del joven, mientras caminaba a paso lento hasta estar más cerca de Sasuke que veía impresionado al anciano-, pareces haber visto un fantasma, joven Uchiha.

Sasuke, que aún no entendía cómo es que el viejo estaba vivo, se sorprendió aún más al constatar que este ya sabía parte de su identidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –trató de ponerse de pie, pero notó que estaba fuertemente atado a la cama por hilos de chacra.

-No hay razón para que te tenses y busques huir –le dijo acercándose un poco más-, te traje aquí cuando te encontré en las puertas de la aldea. Lo noté enseguida, tu poder es impresionante y tus ojos estaban abiertos, con el sharingan dando vueltas en ellos –le contó-. Por ahora eres mi visita.

-¿Tiende a encadenar a sus visitas? –preguntó receloso, sabía que el viejo era impresionante, pero, sobre todo, perspicaz.

-Medidas de resguardo –dijo como si nada alzando los hombros-. Aún no sabemos quién eres y la seguridad de la aldea es mi prioridad.

El aire estaba viciado, el chacra de ambos luchaba por salir de sus cuerpos para enfrentarse, estaban tensos.

-Si no me conoce debería temerme, es naturaleza humana –dijo Sasuke después de un rato.

-No te temo, ciertamente, mas me gustaría saber por qué nombrabas a mi protegido- el tono utilizado en el Hokage cambió notoriamente.

-Naruto.

-Así es –dijo caminando alrededor del lugar- tuve la intención de que te interrogaran, pero me negué luego de sentirlo, el chacra del Kyûbi.

Sasuke sentía que el viejo le veía de pies a cabeza, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo.

-No soy un contenedor – dijo notando el tono sugerente del viejo. Era obvio que tuviera chacra de Kyûbi rodeándolo, después de todo, el zorro ocupó su poder en él al momento de enviarlo al "Pasado".

-Eso lo sé, sólo Naruto lo es –Sasuke recordó entonces el asunto de Sora, el otro chico del que supo que tenía parte del Kyûbi dentro de él, tendría que ver eso para que el chico no fuera una amenaza en el futuro-. Por eso mismo te traje aquí, para ser yo mismo quien te interrogara… a solas.

Sasule trató de ver una salida, tendría que utilizar mucho chacra para poder quitarse las amarras y luego luchar contra el hokague. Para luego, si es que salía victorioso, enfrentarse a una aldea entera.

Estaba perdido desde antes de que empezara su batalla.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber, Sarutobi-sama? –preguntó relajándose en la cama, ya había notado que no podría hacer nada contra los hilos que le mantenían atado.

El anciano acercó una silla y se sentó frente a su prisionero. Sabía que este interrogatorio sería largo, algo se lo decía.

-¿Quién eres y que es lo que haces aquí? –preguntó luego de largos minutos mirando fijamente a su interlocutor.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha –dijo sin ocultar su identidad, el anciano amaba a Naruto como su propio hijo y estaría de su lado en su misión de protegerlo. Lo sabía, por lo que no sacaba nada con negar la verdad. Sería contraproducente si este llegaba a enterarse de la verdad después y lo tachaba de mentiroso.

-Imposible, el pequeño Sasuke sólo tiene 9 años.

¡De verdad el zorro lo envió al pasado! Esto tenía que ser una broma, era una locura. A los nueve años contaba con amigos, familia, sus padres estaban vivos y su hermano también.

-Pues yo tengo 17 años –dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, podía notar como el hombre se tensaba luego de su declaración. Tenía que respirar con calma para no demostrar lo alterado que estaba ante su propio descubrimiento.

-Para que eso sea cierto tú… tú debiste…

-Así es, soy de una época diferente a esta. Espero que de la misma dimensión, pero ciertamente es de otra época.

-No puede ser.

Un largo silencio se posó sobre ellos, mientras Sarutobi trataba de encontrar errores en el relato del joven, le miraba de arriba a abajo, era claramente un Uchiha, eso lo comprobó por sí mismo. Pero entonces ¿Cómo podía creer que fuera el pequeño hijo de la cabeza del clan Uchiha, de sólo 9 añitos?

-¿Qué es lo que siente por Naruto Uzumaki? –preguntó Sasuke, notando la incomodidad y duda en el viejo, tenía que convencerlo de que era la verdad.

-Lo siento como a un nieto… lo amo como a uno.

-En el tiempo del que vengo hice cosas terribles -le dijo luego de un minuto de abrumador silencio-, fui reclutado por gente que no me convenía, pero, aun así, sabiendo lo que se me venía encima, decidí seguirlos y me alejé de la aldea –comenzó a contarle, como si de una confesión se tratara.

-¿Dejaste Konoha?

-Así es. Abandoné todo. Mi hogar, mis compañeros, mi vida, mi aldea, pero, sobre todo, abandoné a Naruto –dijo con pesar, sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta-. Quiero una oportunidad. Una sola para resarcir el daño, pero aun más, quiero una nueva oportunidad para él.

-¿Para Naruto? –sonó a pregunta, pero sabía que hablaba de él- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? ¿Alejándolo de la aldea? –le dijo asustado, había notado el gran poder en joven, y si lo quería, podría hacer que media aldea se le enfrentara con tal de que no se llevara a su pequeño nieto. Estaba a la defensiva.

-Veo que sus preocupaciones empiezan a crecer –dijo sintiendo como los hilos que lo mantenían preso empezaban a apretarle con más fuerza-, pero no, quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero verlo morir nuevamente.

-¿Naruto… muerto? –la declaración lo hizo basilar por un momento. No, la idea de verlo morir siendo un joven nunca se le pasó por la mente, porque si lo que decía el prisionero era cierto y basándose en los datos que le había dado, Naruto no alcanzaría a cumplir los 18 años con vida.

-Así es. Por eso estoy aquí –ya tenía la atención del viejo, ahora no lo podía perder-. Por que llegué en el momento preciso en que el Kyûbi tomaba su cuerpo luego de que la vida de Naruto se hubiera esfumado.

-Eso quiere decir que si Naruto muere…

-Así es, pero eso nadie tiene que saberlo –dijo tajante-. Nadie puede enterarse de lo que le digo, Sarutobi-sama.

-Claro que no, eso pondría la vida de Naruto en riesgo.

-Aun más del riesgo que vive día con día -dijo recordando todo lo que estaría viviendo el pequeño Naruto en este momento. Quizás ahora mismo podría estar siendo golpeado o molestado por algún aldeano.

-¿Pero como pretendes hacerlo? –vio como la vista del joven se desviaba un poco, buscando las palabras, para poder calmar un poco el chacra alterado del Uchiha, que por algún motivo se había descontrolado, claro, el viejo no sabía que era por los pensamientos de aldeanos torturando al pequeño rubio- ¿Un vinculo matrimonial? –preguntó jocoso, viendo como las mejillas del joven Uchiha se teñían, pero luego de toser negaba con la cabeza.

-Quiero protegerlo, que mucha gente lo tenga que proteger.

La declaración dejaba abiertas muchas posibilidades, pero por sobre todas, una que lo hizo achicar los ojos.

-Insisto ¿Cómo pretendes que eso pase?

-Adoptando a Naruto, haciéndolo mi hijo.

-¿Perdón? –y ahí estaba, lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando lo dijo ¿Qué mejor para proteger a un niño como Naruto que todo un clan? Pero…– No es algo que puedas hacer a la ligera, para eso tienes que ser alguien en este mundo, una identidad real, mínimo.

-Pues deme una identidad –dijo sin darle una real importancia, de hecho, nunca pensó en eso cuando empezó esta rara conversación-. No creo que para usted sea algo difícil.

-Pues lo es, Sasuke, no puedo hacer eso –dijo molesto, no con el chico, si no con sus propias capacidades en este momento-, pero ambos conocemos a alguien que sí puede hacerlo –dijo recordando algo importante, claro, él no era nadie para interferir en un clan completo al inventarle un nuevo miembro, pero si existía alguien más que si tenía ese poder.

-¿Quien?

-Tu padre. Fugaku Uchiha.

La respiración de Sasuke se volvió a atorar, no sabía si estaba preparado para ver a sus padres vivos luego de casi diez años.

-¿Cree usted que pueda entender la situación?

-Debemos convencerlo, pues si lo logras me convencerás a mí de darte a Naruto.

Sasuke no lo pensó más. Tenía que salvar a Naruto de todo y de todos, aun que eso significara tener que enfrentarse él solo contra todo el clan Uchiha, y quien se le pusiera en frente.

Continuará...

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos.

Bien, Sasuke que si regreso al pasado y tiene sus ideas bien claras. ahora veremos qiue es lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo con su padre ¿Le creerá Fugaku que es su bebé, pero de 17 años?

No tardaré tanto en subir capítulos por que avance mucho y esta realmente adorable este fic.

¿Quien dijo salvemos a los que se murieron?

muajajaj

un beso

Majo


	3. Capítulo 3: El nacimiento y la verdad

**Capítulo 3: El nacimiento y la verdad**

.

.

Para ser francos, Fugaku no esperó nunca que siendo casi las cuatro de la tarde el Hokage le mandara a llamar. Era algo intrigante, mas, sin embargo, la curiosidad era buena cuando querías estar atento a cada paso que se daba en la aldea. Por eso mismo fue al encuentro del anciano hombre.

La idea de que las conversaciones con su clan hubieran sido escuchadas por alguien le alteraba un poco, pero estaba seguro de que sus reuniones no se habían filtrado, de ser así, el clan Uchiha ya no existiría en este tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del Hokage encontró al hombre con un joven de cabello oscuro y piel clara, le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía identificar a quien.

-¿Me mando a llamar, Hokage-sama? -preguntó luego de que el ninja que lo guio hasta la oficina se hubiera retirado cerrando la puerta.

-Así es, Fugaku -le dijo haciendo una seña al hombre para que se sentara-, tengo algo importante de que hablarte

-¿No esperaremos a que su invitado se retire? -preguntó centrando la vista en el muchacho.

-Me gustaría que me confirmaras algo respecto a él -le dijo apoyando la barbilla en sus puños- Quiero saber si este joven es un Uchiha. Quiero que me ayudes a saber la verdad.

Fugaku le dio una mirada rápida a Sasuke, no más de cinco segundos.

-No lo conozco -dijo tajante, sin siquiera dedicarle otra mirada. Era el líder de su clan, conocía a cada hombre, mujer, niño o anciano que habitara en el distrito Uchiha y a un par que se había exiliado en otras aldeas, así todo, a ellos también los conocía bien.

-Claro que no me conoces, porque suele verme de otro modo -dijo Sasuke, manteniendo su frialdad, no conocía muy bien a este hombre, tenía vagos recuerdo de él en su infancia, al parecer el recuerdo de sus padres fue bloqueado por el dolor, pero había un par de cosas que si recordaba muy bien-. Eres algo tosco, pero sé que me quieres, me das dulces a escondidas de mamá y la navidad antes de cumplir los seis años, me regalaste un juego de Shuriken a escondidas de todos, porque no tenía la edad adecuada para eso, pero yo lo quería.

-¿Eres un espía? -dijo poniéndose de pie enojado, eso era invadir por completo su privacidad y su familia.

\- ¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo, padre? -dijo la palabra mágica, la que se negaba a pronunciar Fugaku, aun en la privacidad de sus pensamientos-. Entra en mi cabeza, no pondré resistencia para que veas mi mente.

Y claro que lo hizo, activo el Sharingan y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en la mente del chico, donde pasaban películas de la infancia de Sasuke, corría con Itachi, sonreía con Mikoto y le abrazaba a él.

-Dime que es lo que haces aquí -dijo viendo a los lados- ¿Cómo es esto posible?

-Aquí podemos hablar en paz -dijo Sasuke llegando a su lado- Estos son mis recuerdos, los que tengo luego de tu muerte.

-¿Muerte? -preguntó extrañado.

-Una desbordante hola de recuerdos de la masacre llegaron arrasando con todos los bellos recuerdos anteriores, parecía sentir el olor a la sangre, los cuerpos en el suelo, Sasuke solo y corriendo a donde sus padres, para encontrarse con sus cuerpos sin vida y el artífice de la matanza a unos pasos- Esto es… Itachi.

-Fue manipulado, le es completamente fiel a la aldea y tú junto con otros miembros del clan pensaban dar un golpe de estado -dijo negando con la cabeza-, seguramente, a esta altura, ya estarás planeando el atentado contra la aldea y el Hokage -dijo negándose a mirarlo-. Él no fue el único involucrado y estas a tiempo de detener esta locura.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo aterrado del tremendo poder que su hijo mayor tenía, de la sed de venganza de Sasuke, que entrenó desde ese día para eliminar a su hermano en memoria de su clan- ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un engaño?

-Lo estás viendo, directamente de mi mente, los recuerdos pasan uno tras otro frente a tus ojos -dijo viendo cada uno de ellos con su padre, unos mejores que otro, días de lluvia solo y tormentas que enfrentó entrenando hasta el cansancio-. No te estoy escondiendo nada, ni siquiera mis propios errores.

-Eres Sasuke, mi pequeño Sasuke -dijo al ver como el pequeño que lo esperaba en casa entrenaba hasta perder el sentido, para luego despertar y volver a casa, esa casa vacía y preparar él mismo sus alimentos y luego dormir. Completamente solo-. Tuviste que valerte solo por mucho tiempo -dijo viendo más imágenes, su hijo convirtiéndose en ninja, haciendo lazos, siguiendo sus impulsos, veía como miraba al chico rubio que era su compañero de equipo. Luego Orochimaru, el Sannin de las serpientes, entrenándolo, haciéndolo frio y calculador. El enfrentamiento con el rubio y como su hijo se postraba frente al cuerpo agónico del muchacho, entonces, la voz tenebrosa que salió de la garganta del muchacho rubio que le hizo estremecer- ¿Es ese el chico del Kyûbi?

-Así es. Es por él que estoy aquí -dijo congelando la imagen en una donde Naruto estaba feliz y sonriendo, una muy diferente a la ultima que tuvo de él

-Que es lo que pretendes, en esta época es sólo un niño, no llega ni a la edad de Sasuke -dijo elevando una ceja al ver como su hijo se quedaba embelesado viendo la imagen, es verdad que el chico era radiante como el sol, entonces ¿Su hijo amaba al pequeño rubio?- Sería un delito…

-No estoy aquí para hacerlo mi amante –dijo tratando de quitarse esa sensación del cuerpo, sería incapaz de ver al pequeño Naruto de otra manera que no fuera las tremendas ganas que tiene de protegerlo. Un romance con un niño está fuera de toda lógica para él. Aunque a Sarutobi y su padre se les haya cruzado esa idea por la cabeza.

-No entiendo entonces -dijo sin comprender.

-Lo haré mi hijo -pudo ver como su padre se giraba para mirarlo impactado por un bien rato.

-¿Qué edad tienes? No debes ser ni siquiera mayor de edad y pretendes hacerte cargo de un niño, que a todas luces amas, pero que no podrás cuidar como es debido.

Sasuke apretó los puños, no estaba para aguantar los reclamos de este hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que te afecta? -preguntó molesto- ¿El que sea Naruto el portador del Kyûbi?

-Para nada. De hecho, el que pase a ser un Uchiha es una buena oportunidad.

-No será un arma dijo tajante-, es justamente lo que quiero evitar -dijo volviendo las imágenes de cuando Naruto y él eran compañeros de equipo, en misiones, donde aún Naruto era feliz a su manera-. Quiero que sea feliz, todo lo que no fue en mi tiempo.

Demonios, a todas luces Sasuke no iba a rendirse, pero era un hombre inteligente, por lo menos hasta unos minutos atrás, pensó que tenía un plan sin fallos. Así que tener al chico como un Uchiha…

Fugaku miró a Sasuke asintió, aunque seguía pensando que la adquisición para el clan de el chico Kyûbi era un gran avance. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes un vínculo matrimonial con su hijo menor,? Despues de todo Naruto y Sasuke eran amigos.

-¿Y bien, Fugaku? -preguntó Sarutobi cuando vio reaccionar a ambos morenos.

-Es mi hijo, de eso no cabe duda.

-Entonces ¿Crees que su clan podrá hacerse cargo de él? -preguntó dudando un poco aún.

-Lo hará, de él y de Naruto -dijo firme.

-Veo que también le habló de sus planes de adopción -dijo elevando una ceja.

-No fue muy necesario, vi en él el deseo de proteger que tiene por el niño.

-Para mí tampoco fue difícil deducirlo -dijo cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo al Hokage con camaradería, una que tomaba en cuenta lo que ambos notaron-. Lo ama como a nadie.

-¿Pueden dejar de pensar que quiero aprovecharme de Naruto? -preguntó apretando los puños- Es sólo un niño, mi interés por él murió en el momento en que me di cuenta de que aquí sólo tiene ocho años.

-Está bien –dijo jocoso, notando como una vena palpitaba de mas en las sienes del muchacho-. Entonces podrá ayudarnos con lo otro, espero –dijo mirando a Fugaku-. Necesitamos una nueva identidad para él.

-Es algo difícil –dijo empezando a caminar por el despacho, buscando en su mente algún nombre que les sirvieran, hasta que su mente hizo clic-. Hace años murió un miembro de la familia, tenía la edad de Itachi. Era un bebé de dos años.

-Gyo –dijo Sasuke, recordando la trágica historia.

-Así es, Gyo Uchiha murió con su familia hace dieciséis años.

-Eso es genial -dijo el Hokage, recordando también el trágico hecho-, dándole esa identidad Sasuke pasaría a tener dieciocho años, podrá ayudar en el proceso de adopción.

-Muy bien -dijo Fugaku-, desde hoy eres Gyo Uchiha. No será raro que te lleve a casa luego de que aparecieras milagrosamente luego de tantos años.

-Me parece bien -parecía que las cosas se estaban dando más fáciles de lo que esperaba y rogaba por que siguieran así-. Ahora iré a ver a Naruto -dijo sin preguntar a nadie.

-Mientras vas iré por quien nos ayudará con tus papeles y de tu hijo -dijo Fugaku caminando fuera de la oficina.

-Hokage-sama -dijo Sasuke mirándolo con intensidad desde la ventana-. Protegeré con mi vida la de Naruto, se lo juro.

El hombre asintió al verlo salir, el ímpetu en las palabras del joven lo hicieron sonreír tranquilo, podía descansar al pensar que Naruto tenía alguien que lo amara tanto y que quisiera velar por él como nadie.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como se dieron cuenta, Ahora este sasuke adulto pasará a llamarse Gyo, para que no existan confusiones.

un beso

Majo


	4. Capítulo 4: Naruto Uchiha

**Capítulo 4: Naruto Uchiha.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke no podía apartar la vista de la venta del departamento de Naruto. Había olvidado lo realmente adorable que era el pequeño Naruto. Ese niño destilaba una pureza e inocencia que no conocía en nadie más. Si bien el joven Naruto tenía una cara adorable a su parecer, el niño frente a él le provocaba ganas de abrazarlo y alejarlo de cualquier mal. Estaba seguro de que era la mejor idea, hacerlo su hijo lo mantendría lejos de la gente que buscaba hacerle daño.

Se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de entrar, era lo mejor presentarse frente a él ahora, porque tenía cosas muy importantes que hablar con el Kyûbi.

Saltó a la ventana y el sonido alertó a Naruto que al voltear lo miró de manera fija, Sasuke notó que intentó alejarse, pero con valentía se quedó en su lugar.

Lo amaba, honestamente, no permitiría que nada le pasara.

-Hola –lo saludó manteniendo la distancia.

-¿Hola? –saludó indeciso, no conocía a ese hombre, pero no parecía querer lastimarlo. Los otros aldeanos nunca lo miraban así, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –dijo furioso al ver como el pequeño se estaba limpiando una herida en la rodilla. La sangre le bullía y estaba seguro de que sería capaz de aniquilar en ese mismo instante a quien le nombrara Naruto por hacerle daño.

-Me caí mientras corría de regreso a casa. –respondió como si nada, terminando de limpiar con un paño húmedo su rodilla raspada- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Gyo –se presentó con su nombre falso-. Soy… primo de Sasuke.

-¿Primo de Sasuke-chan? ¡Genial! -dijo mirándolo emocionado. Eran pocas las personas que conocía y ver a alguien que era familia de su amigo, a parte de Itachi-nii, era sorprendente.

-Es tu amigo, ¿verdad? –dijo recordando que antes de que pasara todo lo del exterminio del clan Uchiha, él y Naruto eran buenos amigos.

-Sí –respondió corriéndose de la ventana donde Gyo seguía en cuclillas-. Entra –le dijo y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua para su invitado-. Toma ¿quieres algo más? –preguntó recordando las clases de Iruka-sansei y como le enseñó a tratar a las visitas, aunque él nunca tuviera visitas.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo –dijo al ver como se sentaba a su lado y movía sus piernitas emocionado de tener a alguien con quien hablar. Sasuke sabía que lo que haría no es honesto, pero no sabía cómo explicarle al niño que es lo que haría en él el Sharingan-. Mírame a los ojos, Naruto-chan.

-Son rojos –dijo mirándolo atentamente, mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla del joven y sentía los parpados pesados-. Tengo sueño.

Sasuke alcanzó a sostener el cuerpo del niño y dejarlo en la cama, abrió con cuidado el ojo de Naruto.

La mente de Naruto a esta edad era como flotar entre nubes de algodón, todo era celeste y cálido. Le impresionaba que con los años y el daño que recibiría, ese hermoso lugar se volvería tan turbio, pero, a pesar del hermoso lugar, al fondo estaba la reja que él conocía muy bien. La cárcel donde el Kyûbi se mantenía oculto.

-Zorro -llamó al estar delante de las rejas, el lugar hacia adentro era tan oscuro como la noche sin luna-. Sé que estás aquí.

-**¿Quién eres, humano? ¿Cómo osas entrar en mi territorio? -**la voz de la bestia le estremeció por un momento, este demonio era aun más salvaje que el que habitaba en el joven Naruto, quizás, con el paso de los años, el demonio al verse un poco más libre en sus acciones, liberaría un poco el estrés de estar tantos años encerrado.

-Tú lo sabes bien, demonio, fue tu poder el que me trajo a este lugar.

El demonio se acercó y con la punta de una de sus feroces garras tocó la frente de Sasuke, el recuerdo de lo que había hecho le hizo reír a carcajadas. Así que su contenedor había estado a punto de morir, una lástima, pensó con ironía.

-**Sasuke Uchiha, así que lo lograste **-dijo divertido acomodándose para dormir nuevamente-** ¿Qué harás ahora?**

-Proteger a Naruto, de todos -dijo mirándolo con furia- incluso de ti.

-**No me gusta tu tono, portador del Sharingan **-dijo rugiendo, removiendo el aire en el lugar, haciendo que Sasuke levantara un brazo para proteger su rostro de la tierra dando vuelta.

-No me interesa, te estaré vigilando -le dijo cruzándose de brazos. No podía amedrentarse por la bestia.

-**¡¿Cómo te atreves?! **-rugió con fuerza y se fue contra las barreras que le mantenían preso, por un segundo, Sasuke vio que estas se movieron, pero ni así el Zorro pudo arrancar de ellas- **¡Gracias a mí el mocoso está vivo!**

-¡Pretendes que crea eso luego de que me suplicaras por tu vida! -dijo sosteniendo con fuerza la espalda en su cintura. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentir así?

-**¡Yo no suplico a nadie! **–dijo molesto por la presencia del mocoso ahí, ya le estaba aburriendo con esto-** Si quiero puedo destruir este inmundo envase ahora mismo.**

-Me encantaría ver que lo intentaras -dijo prepotente, sabía que el zorro no podía hacer algo como eso, pero también quería contar con alguien más para proteger a Naruto. ¿No estaría exagerando en protecciones para el rubio? No. Se dijo enseguida-. No intervengas en la vida de Naruto, Kyûbi, porque si lo haces yo mismo buscaré la forma de que salgas de su cuerpo, así Naruto no tenga nada de chacra, no me importará siempre y cuando el viva y tú mueras.

-**Está bien, maldito mocoso **-dijo viendo como el amaterasu giraba con violencia en las pupilas rojas del portador. Este humano era poderoso y no podía darse el lujo que de verdad quisiera cumplir con su cometido-**, pero escúchame bien, protégelo hasta del viento, pues si él muere, con mi último aliento de vida, te destruiré a ti y a este maldito mundo.**

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo más el Kyûbi rugió con fuerza, sacándolo de la cabeza de su contenedor de manera violenta.

-Idiota -masculló molesto, le hubiera gustado seguir intimidando al zorro, sólo para estar seguro, pero ya lo haría más adelante. Entonces el pequeño cuerpo a su lado se movió reaccionando- Naruto, despierta.

El pequeño rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y le miró a los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó algo desorientado- ¿Me quedé dormido?

-Sí, parece que estás cansado -dijo ayudándolo a sentarse bien en la cama y él se arrodilló frente a él sosteniendo ambas manos del niño-. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Quiero proponerte algo, pero tienes que pensarlo muy bien.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó ladeando su carita, nunca nadie le había hablado tan bajito y tranquilo.

-¿Sabes? Escuché que no tienes padres, yo perdí a los míos hace mucho -le dijo acariciando la mejilla de su futuro hijo.

-Sí, mis papis murieron cuando yo era más chiquito -dijo haciendo un puchero que derritió al Uchiha.

¡Naruto lo mataría de dulzura!

-No me gustaría que otro niño pasara mi misma infancia, solo.

-Es muy feo eso, no me gusta estar solo -dijo con sus ojos cristalinos. La soledad era algo que aterraba a Naruto. Cada noche de tormenta se escondía entre las sabanas, no le gustaban, pero no había nadie que se quedara con él.

-Por eso vine, Naruto -le dijo limpiando una lagrima que cayó por su mejilla del rubio. No lo volvería a ver llorar por soledad. Se prometió en su fuero interno-. Quiero ser tu padre.

-¿Mi papá? -preguntó abriendo sus hermosos ojos ante las palabras del chico- ¿Por qué?

-Por qué quiero cuidarte, quiero que no estés solo nunca más -le dijo sonriendo de lado. Se prometió, desde ese día, que cada una de sus sonrisas sería para el rubio.

-Pero Hokage-jiji…

-Él lo sabe, está feliz de mi decisión -dijo viendo que el niño se ponía nervioso, quizás sentía que traicionaba al anciano al aceptar algo así-. Además, serías algo así como el primo de Sasuke -dijo jugando sus cartas. Naruto estaba solo ocuparía eso mismo para ayudarlo a decidirse- ¿No te gustaría tener más primos y tíos?

Naruto brilló en ese momento, Sasuke estaba seguro de que cualquier aldeano, aun aquellos que le desdeñaban, si vieran a Naruto como él lo estaba viendo ahora, pondrían el mundo a sus pies.

-¡Sí! Quiero ser tu hijo.

Sasuke sintió los pequeños brazos rodeando su cuello. Se preguntó también ¿Qué tan solo estuvo Naruto todos estos años que dijo que sí a su propuesta enseguida? Pudo haber venido cualquier adulto con otras intenciones y él hubiera dicho que sí también. La simple idea le aterraba. Lo sostuvo en brazos y se puso de pie con él.

-Entonces vamos con el Hokage y mi tío -dijo aliviado, no lo iba a obligar, le demostraría paso a paso que fue la mejor de las decisiones.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué ellos harán que seas mi hijo.

…

…

En el despacho del Hokage ya se encontraban Fugaku, Sarutobi-sama y un escriba, el cual dejaría estipulado ahí todo lo que se dijera en la reunión a realizarse. Entonces Sasuke apareció en medio de la oficina, cargando al pequeño Naruto que estaba aferrado a su cuello y que luego saltó de su sitió para correr donde el anciano.

-¡Sandaime-jiji!

-No grites, mocoso -dijo Fugaku, tosco desde el comienzo-. Para ser parte del clan Uchiha tienes que…

-Naruto será como él quiera ser, tío -dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto que instantáneamente se había ocultado tras sus piernas.

Fugaku contuvo el patético acto de gruñir, parecía que iba a tener que juntar mucha paciencia con este hijo suyo, y mucho más con el mocoso que se llevarían a casa.

-Comencemos con esto antes de que me arrepienta -dijo sentándose de golpe.

El escriba se dedicó a recopilas los últimos datos que le faltaban para ambas actas. Él era fiel al Hokage y no preguntaría por que se estaba haciendo eso, sólo cumpliría con su misión y lo demás quedaría en el más rotundo de los secretos. Entonces, teniendo todo listo, se puso de pie y empezó a leer.

-Dejo estipulado mediante el presente documento que Hiruzen Sarutobi, tutor legal del menor bajo el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, entrega la custodia completa a Gyo Uchiha, quien, con sus funciones mentales en orden, al igual que el anterior tutor del menor, promete proteger y velar por el bien y seguridad del menor -dijo viendo como todos le miraba, incluso el niño ubicado en el regazo del anciano-. Firmen las partes.

Sasuke fue el primero en firmar, bajo el nombre de Gyo Uchiha, desde hoy, ese era su nombre. Ese día nacían Gyo y Naruto Uchiha.

-Ahora soy tu hijo ¿Verdad? -preguntó cuando Gyo lo cogió en brazos para que el anciano firmara. Ante la pregunta del pequeño rubio el mayor asintió, viendo como este sonreía radiante- Genial -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con la carita empapada vio al anciano que antes era su tutor-. Oji-sama, tengo un papá.

-Lo sé, Naruto, lo sé -dijo sonriendo al pequeño mientras veía como este abrazaba con fuerza el cuello de su nuevo padre.

-¿Qué harán ahora? -preguntó el Hokage, cuando el escriba se había retirado dejándolos solos nuevamente-. Porque ahora tienen que enfrentar al clan.

-Lo sé, pero primero quiero hablar con Mikoto-san y los chicos -dijo Fugaku, viendo como el rubio, quizás agotado por tantas emociones, se quedaba dormido en brazos de Gyo.

-Entonces vamos -dijo Sasuke mirando la cara tranquila del que ahora era su hijo.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5: Una conversación necesaria

**Capítulo 5: Una conversación necesaria.**

**.**

**.**

Había que ser francos, Sasuke no imaginó que ver a tantos Uchiha vivos lo iba a impresionar tanto como lo hacía en ese momento. Tantos niños y niñas corriendo de ahí para allá y tanto adulto que le miraba de manera rara, después de todo, era un completo desconocido para todos ellos y, además, llevaba de la mano a Naruto que, siendo honestos, irradiaba luz de sol entre tanta gente morena.

Sasuke sonrió de lado pensando en que no perdería de vista nunca a su hijo por que se distinguía demasiado entre tantas personas. Pero entonces llegaron a la casa… a su casa.

Esto estaba poniendo el corazón de Sasuke a mil

_-¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Mikoto-san? -preguntó mientras iban en camino, no podía decirle madre, no por que no lo sintiera así, pero las circunstancias eran demasiado raras ahora mismo, quizás más adelante y si la mujer así se lo permitía. _

_-No estoy seguro -dijo dándole una mirada de soslayo. El saber que iba al lado de su propio hijo le estaba carcomiendo las ideas. ¿de verdad todo esto estaba pasando? Era todo tan bizarro, tan espectacular. _

_-¿Dónde vamos? Preguntó Naruto caminando de la mano de su nuevo padre. _

_-Vamos a ir a ver a Sasuke-chan -dijo su padre. Esto era tan raro, llamar a otra persona por su nombre y saber que de hecho lo era, lo iba a volver loco. _

Fugaku abrió la puerta de su casa e hizo ingresar a ambos. Mikoto estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, mientras que Itachi y Sasuke entrenaban en el patio.

-¿Naruto? -el primero en notar a las visitas fue el menor de los hijos de Fugaku. Gyo se sintió raro al verse a si mismo a esa edad, aun no tenía la mirada perdida, la fría mirada de alguien envuelto en la soledad. No, este niño era toda pureza, una rara descripción de él mismo viniendo, precisamente, de sí mismo.

-Sasuke, lleva a Naruto contigo y vayan a jugar -dijo Fugaku con seriedad encaminándose en la sala de reuniones. No iba a mirar a nadie, esto estaba dándole dolor de cabeza.

-Sí, papá.

Naruto miró a Gyo y este le giñó un ojo antes de desordenar el cabello rubio y luego se fue con su amigo.

-Mikoto, Itachi, acompáñenos por favor -dijo desde la entrada, siendo seguido por Gyo.

Itachi siguió a su padre, al ver como iba con ese desconocido, al igual que su madre.

-¿Qué sucede aquí, querido? ¿Quién es el joven? -preguntó la mujer en la puerta.

-Tomen asiento, Mikoto -dijo cerrando la puerta, dejándolos a ellos cuatro dentro de la habitación. Un par de pergaminos después y la habitación estaba completamente sellada.

-¿Será prudente que Itachi esté aquí? -preguntó Gyo mirando al adolescente, tan diferente a como lo recordaba de sus ultimas memorias. La más dolorosa de ellas llegó a su mente, el día que le dio muerte con su propia mano.

-Es importante que esté aquí, por lo que vi -le respondió, viendo a su hijo mayor con una nueva luz. El poder de su hijo era impresionante, tendría que canalizar ese poder para que estuviera bien controlado y no se fuera en contra del clan, al parecer Sasuke tampoco permitiría que levantaran armas contra la aldea. Tal parecía que sus hijos eran demasiado leales a Konoha y era mejor tenerlos de su lado, no iba a seguir con sus planes, esto estaba claro, ahora tenía que hablar con su familia, luego hablaría con su clan y vería que medidas tomar para el futuro, quizás la información de Sasuke en el futuro pudiera darle alguna luz por donde encaminar los pasos del clan. Fugaku ya lo sabía. En ese momento morían los planes de los Uchiha contra Konoha.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó la mujer sentada a su lado.

-Mi nombre ahora es Gyo Uchiha -dijo llamando la atención de los otros dos que no le conocían-, pero mi verdadero nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, hermano de Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi y Mikoto se le quedaron viendo esperando a que dijera que no era así, que era broma, o algo por el estilo, por que era francamente imposible que algo como esto fuera cierto. Miraron a Fugaku, pero este no decía nada, sólo estaba sentado ahí, frente a ellos, y de brazos cruzados, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

-Eso es absurdo -dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie. Esto era un engaño y no sería parte de esto.

-Evidentemente no soy de este tiempo -dijo mirando a su hermano. Este joven era diferente al que mató, al que persiguió por años y el que le hizo el mayor de los daños en su época-, ahora tengo diecisiete años, eso quiere decir que fui enviado poco menos de diez años en el pasado.

-¿Qué tontería es esta? -dijo la mujer.

-Mikoto

-Me niego a creer semejante tontería.

-Pues es hora de que ustedes también lo vean -entonces Mikoto e Itachi entraron en la mente de Sasuke a la fuerza. Pocos minutos después Mikoto salía de la cabeza de su hijo. No vio, en ningún momento, quien fue quien terminó con su vida. Sasuke no necesitaba que su madre supiera que sería asesinada por su hijo mayor. Él quería conservarla tal como la madre amorosa que recordaba, ahora necesitaba ese amor en Naruto también, pero sólo ella salió de la cabeza de Sasuke-. No te dejaré salir aun de aquí, aniki.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -dijo viendo con dolor todo a su alrededor. Él si estaba viendo la matanza de la que fue participe. Sus manos bañadas en sangre, los cuerpos de todos los del clan en el suelo. Era un monstruo, mató a todo niño anciano y mujer de su familia.

-Esto es lo que pasará si no destruimos o alejamos a ese monstruo que te orilló a esto.

-¿Yo… yo los mate a todos? -dijo viendo todo aterrado. No quería eso, no podía ser.

-Sí. Menos a mí. Querías darme una razón para ir tras de ti, atraparte y aniquilarte.

-¿Lo conseguiste? -preguntó desesperado. La idea de vivir toda su vida con el peso de tantas muertes en su cabeza lo estaba torturando- ¡Dime que lo lograste! -le gritó sosteniendolo de los brazos, tenía miedo, estaba aterrado. No quería esto, no podía ser, esto era todo mentira, un muy buen genjutsu. Era tan fuerte y repulsivo. Se soltó de Sasuke para vomitar a un lado. Sentía la cabeza darle vueltas.

-Así es, pero aún me arrepiento -dijo mostrándole a su hermano la batalla que tuvieron, cuando pelearon hasta que Itachi murió-. No debes morir, Itachi, ni por mi mano ni por la de nadie.

-Esto es horrible, soy un monstruo -dijo viendo todo en retrospectiva.

-Aún no lo eres… aún es el hermano que me protegía -dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Itachi, era menor a él en este momento, era raro pensar que justamente ahora su hermano era su ototo.

Itachi veía ahora la vida de Sasuke luego de matarlo, las lágrimas que lloró en su memoria, lo arrepentido que estaba al saber la verdad, al darse cuenta de que había sido manipulado por tanta gente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Sasuke? -preguntó luego de que las imágenes desaparecieran, podía respirar con normalidad nuevamente. Aun sentía el estomago revuelto, pero más aliviado que en un comienzo, afuera de la cabeza de Sasuke no habían pasado más que unos segundos, pero Itachi sentía que llevaba horas ahí, viendo muerte, destrucción y masacres.

-Por él -dijo mostrando la imagen del pequeño Naruto que vio hace un par de horas en su habitación, con su linda sonrisa, para luego dar paso a la última imagen del joven Naruto, muriendo en sus brazos-. Es la principal razón por la que estoy aquí.

Unos segundos después Itachi y Sasuke volvían a la sala con sus padres. Itachi tenía la cabeza gacha y se sorprendió un poco al sentir el abrazo de su padre que le apresó con fuerza "No pienses en lo que pasó en esa época, hijo, tú no vivirás eso. Tú no eras ese chico ni lo serás" le dijo al oído dándole la paz que necesitaba.

Por su parte, Mikoto abrazó a Sasuke y lloró en su pecho mientras era abrazada de vuelta. Sasuke necesitaba esto, sentir a su madre después de tantos años. Había visto que su niño había quedado sólo en el mundo, valiéndose por sí solo, estudiando, luchando y perdiendo a gente importante, supo enseguida que su pequeño niño no contó con ellos. No quería saber como murieron y tampoco permitiría que se lo dijeran, se cuidaría, se protegería a sí misma para no volver a faltarle a sus hijos.

Luego de un momento los cuatro volvieron a sentarse.

-Desde hoy es Gyo Uchiha y Naruto, el chico del Kyûbi, es su hijo -dijo Fugaku.

-¿Lo adoptaste? No entiendo por qué -dijo Itachi, al recordar el por que del viaje al pasado de su hermano.

-Quiero que tenga una vida normal, rodeado de gente que lo quiera y que lo trate como a un niño, no como a un arma.

-¿Pero adoptandolo? -preguntó Mikoto, insegura ahora mismo. No era facil recordando el origen del pequeño rubio.

-Sé lo que pienzas, pero Naruto no es una amenaza. Todo lo contrario -dijo Sasuke-. Los aldeanos se convirtieron en una amenaza para Naruto y no permitiré que vuelva a ser así.

-Sí es lo que decidiste, así será.

Los dos adultos más los dos jóvenes se encaminaron al jardín de la casa en donde Naruto y el pequeño Sasuke jugaban riendo.

-Es tan lindo -dijo Mikoto mirando con otra luz al pequeño rubio-. Es como un sol.

-Naruto, a pesar de ser atormentado por su nacimiento, siempre luchó por la aldea, por proteger a todos y en mi tiempo dio la vida por proteger a la aldea que le dio la espalda siendo un niño.

-Aun ahora es discriminado -dijo Itachi.

-Aún hoy le hacen daño -dijo Gio apretando los puños-, no ven al pequeño que hay detrás del zorro.

-Es un niño -dijo Mikoto apretando la mano de su esposo.

-¿Podrás verlo como un sobrino entonces? -preguntó Gio, nervioso aún de no tener todo lo que estaba buscando.

-Lo veré como a un hijo si eso te deja tranquilo -dijo la mujer sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Gyo. Desde hoy sentía que tenía cuatro hijos- Sasuke, Naruto, vengan aquí -les llamó sonriendo.

-¿Naruto es mi primo ahora? -preguntó Sasuke, recordando lo que dijo Naruto cuando los adultos estaban conversando en la sala que ellos no podían entrar. Lo habían intentado, pero luego de fallar en su intento decidieron volver a jugar.

-¿Te molesta eso, tesoro? -preguntó su madre hincándose hasta estar a su altura.

-No -dijo sosteniendo la mano del rubio-. Naruto es mi amigo.

-Desde hoy vivirán aquí -dijo Mikoto feliz abrazando a ambos niños.

-No es necesario -dijo Gyo-. No quiero que Naruto pierda todo lo que tenga, lucharé por que le entreguen todo lo que le pertenece por derecho propio.

-Gyo… es necesario que entiendas que hay cosas que no deben ser removidas -dijo Fugaku, sin saber si el pasado verdadero de Naruto era descubierto en el futuro de donde su hijo venía.

-¿Cómo sus orígenes? -preguntó arrugando el entrecejo, sabía que el pasado de Naruto era un tabú en la aldea- Si bien ahora es mi hijo, él tuvo sus propios padres que lo amaron y dieron su vida por él, aun sin conocerlo -dijo mirando como sonreía al ser besado por Mikoto. Pero luego le miraba fijamente, la mención de sus padres verdaderos siempre fue un misterio para él.

-Esta es una conversación que debes que tener sólo con él -dijo Fugaku.

-No te preocupes, ya hablaremos tú y yo, ¿sí? -dijo agachándose para cargar a Naruto.

-¿Qué harán ahora? -preguntó Itachi, aún no estaba cómodo con todo lo que había pasado, había mucho que aún tenía que meditar.

-Sería apropiado que usaran tu casa, Gyo -dijo Mikoto, al recordar que ahora era la identidad de Sasuke-. De todas formas, la casa está igual a como la dejaron tus padres antes de morir.

-Es una casa muy bonita -dijo Gyo al ver como Naruto miraba algo triste para todos lados. Al parecer le gustaba estar ahí-. Además, estaremos cerca de Sasuke -el niño asintió, entonces Gyo lo bajó y tomó la mano de ambos pequeños y las juntó-. Quiero que siempre, siempre se protejan el uno al otro -dijo mirándolos con intensidad. Este pequeño Sasuke ya no era él, y este niño Naruto no era el de su época, así que ambos tendrían una vida diferente.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el pequeño rubio al verse rodeado de los cuatro adultos que le miraba a él y Sasuke.

-Nada, Naruto -dijo desordenando los cabellos del rubio que se reía ante las cosquillas-. Desde hoy empezaremos una nueva vida, tú y yo.

-Gracias -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó mirando sus lindos ojitos.

-Antes estaba solo, ahora tengo tíos, primos… y te tengo a ti, papá.

Gyo no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sintiendo los pequeños brazos de Naruto rodearlo también. "_Juro protegerte, Naruto, no te veré morir otra vez"_

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6: El plan de Gyo para la prote

**Capítulo 6: El plan de Gyo para la protección del inocente**

**.**

**.**

Gyo caminó con algo de cautela por las calles de Konoha, era tan parecidas y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, por que conocía esas caras de su infancia, pero el paso del tiempo y quizás sus propios traumas, lo habían hecho distorsionar un poco la realidad, ver las cosas de un modo más oscuro al de ahora. Ver caras y no rostros sin nada en ellas. No recordaba los rostros de los adultos de su niñez. Cuantos traumas tenía en sí mismo que no se había dado cuenta hasta este momento.

No, todo era diferente, tenía que repetirse eso en la cabeza una y otra vez, este era un mundo diferente, uno donde sus padres estaban vivos, donde su hermano estaba vivo, donde Naruto estaba vivo.

…

…

El pequeño Sasuke podía escucharlas cuchichear tras ellos, eran tan molestas. No habían dejado de seguirlos a Naruto y a él durante toda la mañana, él sólo quería pasar tiempo con su primo, no con ellas que eran tan molestas. Pensaba que, si las ignoraban, como estaban haciendo hace un rato, ellas dejarían de seguirlo, pero no, un par de chicas se acercaban. Ni recordaba como se llamaban.

-¿Por qué Sasuke-kun anda con Naruto para todos lados? -preguntó una de las chicas cruzándose de brazos- Mejor ven a jugar con nosotras, jugaremos al papá y a la mamá

-No, Sasuke está jugando conmigo -dijo Naruto inflando los cachetes.

-Pero ustedes ya pasaron mucho tiempo juntos -dijo la niña de cabello castaño-. Ustedes no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos.

-Pero ahora Sasuke es mi primo.

-No seas mentiroso, Naruto -dijo una de las niñas de coletas negras empujándolo a un lado.

-No lo soy. Yo no miento -dijo bajando la cabeza-. Mi papá es primo de Sasuke-chan.

-Tú no tienes papá, Naruto, no mientas.

-¡Sí tengo! -dijo apretando sus manitos.

-Dejen de fastidiar -dijo Sasuke sosteniendo la mano del rubio-. Naruto ahora es un Uchiha y sí es mi primo.

-¿De verdad, Sasuke-kun? -preguntaron las niñas abriendo los ojos.

-¿Por qué le creen a Sasuke si yo les dije lo mismo? -preguntó parándose delante de Sasuke.

Gyo estaba parado a unos metros, había visto todo. No podía creer que siempre pasó eso y nunca lo vio. Le daban ganas de tomar a Naruto e irse de ahí. De esa villa que siempre le desprecio. Pero no, haría todo lo contrario, todos aquellos que le despreciaron terminarían amándolo.

-Naruto -llamó a su hijo que se giró y cambió enseguida su ceñito fruncido.

-¡Papá! –era tan feliz ahora, antes siempre fue a casa solo, porque no tenía a nadie, ahora su papá lo iba a recoger. Era tan feliz. Corrió hasta él arrastrando a Sasuke a su lado que ni se molestó en soltarse- Hoy me fue muy bien.

-Me alegro -dijo moviendo sus cabellos rubios-. Tendrán que volver a casa solos, yo tengo que ir a hablar con Hokage-sama.

-¿Podemos ir también? –preguntó mirándolo con esos grandes ojos, Gyo estaba seguro de que en unos años más, cuando Naruto supiera el poder que tenía sobre él, sería vilmente manipulado- Podríamos llevar a Sasuke-chan.

-¿Quieres ir con nosotros? -preguntó a su contraparte infantil.

-Bueno -dijo el pequeño moreno sin ningún interés real, aunque el papá de Naruto le hacía sentir raro, no es que le desagradara, pero no lo conocía y ahora pasaba tiempo en su casa.

Sasuke caminó delante de los chicos, que ni ahora que caminaban se soltaban de la mano.

-Adiós, Sasuke-kun. Adiós, papá de Naruto. Se despedían las niñas alzando las manos.

-¿Por qué no se despiden de mí? -preguntó Naruto al saberse ignorado. Las chicas vieron algo raro, pero que, en sus infantiles mentes era sólo coincidencia, pero ambos Sasuke miraron con rabia a las chicas.

-No les pongas atención, hijo -dijo agachándose a la altura de los niños- Ellas sólo buscan llamar la atención de tu primo.

-Ellas no me interesa -dijo el pequeño Sasuke cruzándose de brazos-. Son molestas.

Gyo sonrió de lado, era divertido ver como Sasuke quería atesorar la amistad de Naruto. Pero… ¿El pequeño Sasuke podía estar enamorado de Naruto? La idea de que eso fuera así no le parecía para nada raro, después de todo él amaba a Naruto. Pero eran dos cariños y amores diferentes, ¿verdad?

Esto lo iba a volver loco, así que mejor apuraba el paso y llegaba pronto a la torre del Hokage para dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Pero fue cuando iban caminando cuando uno de los aldeanos, al pasar por el lado de Naruto lo empujó y su hijo y al ir de la mano con Sasuke, ambos fueran a dar al piso.

-Fíjate por donde vas, demonio -dijo el hombre con desprecio, pero en un segundo la mano de Gyo estuvo fuertemente aferrada a su brazo.

-¿Cómo fue que lo llamaste? –iba a matarlo, definitivamente lo mataría.

A estas alturas, la gente que estaba en el lugar se había quedado a ver que pasaba, no era raro que "el demonio" estuviera involucrado, pero a pesar de que Gyo llevaba un par de días en la aldea, muy pocos aldeanos sabían de él.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? -dijo el hombre tratando de soltarse, pero la mano de Gyo era como un fierro envolviéndolo.

-Acabas de tirarlos al suelo -dijo apuntando a los niños, mientras estos se ponían de pie y se quitaban la tierra de encima. Vio rojo cuando Naruto se limpiaba sin mayor importancia, un poco de sangre de su manito magullada-. Desgraciado -dijo entre dientes apretando con más fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó el hombre tratando de separarse.

-Gyo, basta -dijo Fugaku que venía con Itachi. Ambos en dirección a la torre del Hokage donde se iban a reunir con Gyo-. Es suficiente.

-Empujó a los niños apropósito.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? -dijo el hombre furioso- Es sólo un mocoso… despreciable.

Eso fue suficiente, Sasuke lo iba a matar, pero la llegada del Hokage al lugar detuvo todo, cuando puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven.

-Creo que debe disculparse, ahora mismo, por lo que acaba de pasar -dijo mirando al hombre.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Por que acabas de lastimar e insultar a mi hijo, basura -dijo Gyo soltando al hombre con fuerza, arrojándolo al suelo en el proceso, Naruto al ver que su papá ya no estaba ocupado con el aldeano corrió hasta él y fue alzado de inmediato- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó acariciando su cara.

-Sí, no es nada -dijo mirando al hombre que le empujó, no era la primera vez que se caía al suelo y se lastimaba.

-Voy a…

-Gyo, tranquilo -dijo el Hokage. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Naruto siendo agredido por la gente? Por dios, que era sólo un pequeño. Se había negado a pensar que era verdad lo que decía el viajero en el tiempo, pero la reacción normal, casi acostumbrada de Naruto, le dijo que esto venía pasando hace mucho tiempo.

-Esto es imposible.

-Gyo ¿Quieres presentar una demanda en la policía? -preguntó Fugaku, tenía que quedar claro para todos los aldeanos lo que pasaba aquí- No quiero ser majadero, Hokage-sama, pero Naruto es un Uchiha ahora y su familia le protege, esto lo veo como un agravio al clan.

-Lo entiendo, Fugaku y sé que como líder de la policía de Konoha, estás en tu derecho, después de todo, Naruto es ahora tu sobrino, así que entiendo tu malestar -dijo el anciano, notando como los cuchicheos de las personas empezaban a extenderse-, pero creo que esto quedará en una advertencia, para que se tenga más cuidado con todos los niños de la aldea ¿No es verdad? -preguntó al hombre que, impactado, aún estaba en el piso y que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Acaba de esparcirse el rumor. Ahora todo Konoha sabría que Naruto era un Uchiha y tenía todo un clan para defenderlo.

…

…

-Creo que sería mejor que lo que vamos a hablar sea sólo entre nosotros -dijo el Hokage en cuanto llegaron a su oficina.

-Por favor, Sandaime-jiji, no nos mandes solo, somos chiquitos.

-No trates de manipularme, mocoso -dijo viendo como los ojos de Naruto brillaban- ¿Iruka-kun, serías tan amable de llevar a los niños al complejo Uchiha, por favor?

-Por supuesto, Hokage-sama -dijo el joven tomando a los niños de la mano y saliendo de la oficina, estaba impactado con la noticia de que Naruto había sido adoptado y por un Uchiha además de todo. Esto cambiaría para siempre la vida del niño.

En la oficina sólo quedaron Gyo, Itachi, Fugaku y el Hokage.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Gyo cuando supo que los niños ya no estaban cerca.

-Lo eh estado meditando, de acuerdo a la escasa información que me has dado -le dijo como reproche, ya que Gyo sólo había soltado un par de cosas de todo lo que había pasado en el futuro-. Creo que sería bueno que te incorpores a las fuerzas ANBU

-Tiene alguna razón en especial, supongo -dijo Fugaku cruzándose de brazos-. Es por Naruto.

-Lo es, creo que desde adentro hay quienes no le tienen mucho afecto al niño -sabía por parte de Gyo que tenía cosas que cambiar de manera automática, que alterarían muchas cosas, pero tenía que ir paso a paso para no crear una revuelta innecesaria-. Además, quiero que todos sepan de Gyo, que conozcan su poder y de lo que eres capaz por proteger a Naruto.

-Me parece lo más acertado -dijo Gyo, notando la gran ventaja que tenía con esto.

-Itachi-kun quiero que lleves a Gyo a las bases de ANBU. Desde hoy formara parte de las fuerzas especiales.

-Sí, Hokage-sama

.

.

Continuará...

N/A: Tomando en cuenta que Sasuke-chan tendrá que tener una pareja, lo dejaré a su discusión.

Desde este capítulo escucharé sus propuestas hasta la próxima semana y de ahí sacaremos a la posible pareja de nuestro morenito para una votación.

Un beso

Majo


	7. Capítulo 7: Gyo se convierte en ANBU

Capítulo 7: Gyo se convierte en ANBU

.

.

Caminar por las instalaciones del cuartel de ANBU le dio una extraña sensación, como si hubiera estado antes en ese lugar, pero según sus recuerdos, eso nunca fue así. Era lúgubre, oscuro, era bastante tétrico. Claro. La vez que entró en la cabeza de Naruto. Esto era muy parecido a esos pasillos que te llevaban a la jaula donde estaba encerrado el zorro de las nueve colas.

Pero dejando eso de lado, la idea de formar parte del escuadrón de asesinos de elite de Konoha no le pasó nunca por la cabeza, una buena idea por parte del viejo, pero…

-Creo que el Hokage está más interesado en la seguridad del clan que de otra cosa -dijo de pronto Itachi, que caminaba a su lado. Sí, Sasuke sabía que eso era así, que el viejo tenía otras intenciones dentro de todo y tener a dos Uchiha dentro de ANBU era un gran logro desde su punto de vista. Tomando en cuenta también, que ambos eran hijos de la cabeza del clan.

-Es lógico, está asustado por el futuro que se evitó, pero que puede volver en algún momento, y teniendo a Naruto en el clan, las cosas se ven más peligrosas a su parecer.

-¿Cómo lo haremos ahora? -preguntó preocupado, porque si bien la revuelta contra Konoha ya no existía. Aun había personas en el clan que se preguntaban qué es lo que había pasado con el golpe de estado que habían estado maquinando por tanto tiempo

-Supongo que tendremos que ir quitando del camino todos los futuros problemas para la aldea.

-Posibles problemas -dijo meditando. Eso quería decir que más de un enemigo tenía la aldea.

-Así es. Existen enemigos que intentaran entrar a la aldea con un objetivo en mente…

-Destruirnos.

-No sólo eso -dijo apretando los puños-. Van a venir por Naruto, tratarán de quitar el zorro de su interior. No les importara que sea un niño.

-¿Cómo los mantendremos alejados? -no le gustaba la idea de que su reciente sobrino estuviera en peligro. Naruto siempre le causo cierto desasosiego. Después de todo, Itachi era uno de los pocos aldeanos que sabía el verdadero origen de Naruto, de quienes eran sus padres.

Gyo sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer, la misión que se venía por delante era difícil.

-Quitaremos de la lista a posibles enemigos de la aldea.

-¿Y esos serían?

-Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Madara…

Itachi sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Esos nombres los conocía. Hace un par de meses un sujeto le contactó, le dijo que la aldea estaría en problemas y que debía ayudarlo. Ahora, en las memorias de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que sólo fue vilmente manipulado. Había caído en el plan del líder de esa organización de asesinos y se había unido a ellos. Además de Orochimaru, uno de los tres Sannin legendarios.

-Son varios -quería dejar de lado el tema, pero era tarde, Gyo le estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo, pero si iba a decir algo al respecto se lo guardó.

-Es importante desmantelarlos desde antes y por separado -dijo soltando el aire- además, según tengo entendido, el tiempo está a nuestro favor para lograrlo.

-¿Con quién quieres partir? -preguntó curioso.

-Con mi maestro -dijo viendo una puerta blindada a pocos metros-. Con Orochimaru.

-¿Piensas matarlo? -preguntó intrigado, se notaba por el tono de voz que ocupó, que algún sentimiento raro el embargaba.

-No, le daré la oportunidad que siempre quiso.

-¿Y eso es?

-Ya lo veras.

Al parecer habían llegado, porque Itachi hizo un par de sellos y tenía puesto su uniforme de ANBU.

-Supongo que estaré bajo tu orden -dijo recordando que su hermano, con sólo trece años, era líder de un escuadrón ANBU.

-Así es, si no, no te hubieran enviado conmigo, si no que con…

-Kakashi -dijo recordando eso también.

-Lo conoces -dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Será el maestro de Sasuke y Naruto en unos años más.

-Pues bien, Gyo, bienvenido a las instalaciones ANBU.

Sasuke vio a los lados, era bastante normal, una academia más. ¿Cómo podían entrenar a bastardos asesinos sin corazón aquí? Porque si bien existían muy buenos elementos en ANBU también estaba RAIZ y ahí sólo había miseria y desgracia, algo que eliminaría sí o sí.

-No es el lugar tétrico que imaginé.

-Uchiha -dijo un hombre que caminaba hacia ellos, se veía molesto, imaginaba que alguien ya le había informado que los planes del clan Uchiha habían desaparecido. Quería reírse en su cara, pero no, tenía que mantener la compostura- ¿Es acaso el nuevo miembro?

-Así es, Danzo-sama -respondió Itachi. Aún no le daba reportes a Danzo sobre lo que estaba pasando realmente y por lo que vio en las memorias de Sasuke, este era el principal responsable de que casi hubiera cometido el mayor error de todos. No, ahora contaba con Gyo para ayudarlo a mantener el orden en la aldea-. Es Uchiha Gyo.

-Bienvenido -dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza, un Uchiha más, uno que no conocía y uno que tendría que investigar a fondo-. Desde hoy y hasta el día que mueras, los secretos de este grupo quedaran sellados en tu mente -dijo golpeando con su bastón en el suelo-. Quiero saber cuál es tu razón de vivir.

-Mi hijo, Naruto -sintió como Itachi había activado un escudo, ya luego le preguntaría, pero imaginaba que era por Danzo, seguramente había activado algo él también-. Por él daré la vida y mataré a quien quiera hacerle daño. Destruiré a cualquiera que atente contra la vida de mi hijo.

Danzo estaba impresionado. Otra cosa que no sabía. ¿Desde cuando el niño del Kyûbi tenía padre? Tendría que hablar seriamente con Sarutobi sobre la seguridad de la aldea y de las cosas que, obviamente, le estaban siendo ocultadas.

…

…

-Al parecer, Hokage-sama tendrá muchos problemas con mi llegada -dijo Gyo parado frente al Sarutobi con su nuevo uniforme de ANBU.

-Supongo que lo dices por Danzo.

-Así es -dijo mirando hacia afuera-. Ese hombre es peligroso, es demasiado ambicioso y lo único que busca es tener su cargo.

-Con esas características no podría ser un buen Hokage.

-Lo sé, pero por, sobre todo, tiene gran participación en un evento horrible que se llevó a cabo en mi tiempo y que logramos evitar ahora -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Imagino que no me dirás que es.

-No será necesario, pues ya se evitó -dijo haciendo una reverencia- Me retiro, Hokage-sama y nuevamente le advierto, ponga mucha atención en Danzo y los consejeros. Si bien son leales a Konoha, no tienen piedad y están dispuestos a eliminar a niños y ancianos con tal de lograr sus cometidos.

Gyo se retiró dejando al Hokage con una desagradable sensación. Algo le decía que lo que Gyo no le quiso decir tenía que ver con los Uchiha, con el hecho que habían estado investigando hace tanto tiempo. Ese golpe de estado que Itachi le informo, habían sido completamente dejado de lado con la llegada de Gyo, pero confiaría en que esta vez se estaban haciendo bien las cosas.

…

…

-Gyo, que bueno que estás aquí -dijo Mikoto en cuanto llegó-. Los niños están haciendo sus tareas.

-Ya veo -dijo mirando había adentro donde Naruto y Sasuke reían de algo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -preguntó la mujer sosteniendo del brazo a su hijo para llevarlo a la cocina.

-Hay cosas que no he dicho de mi tiempo, cosas que quiero evitar, pero sé que cada acción que cometa repercutirá en otra.

-Temes cambiar demasiado el futuro -dijo sentándose frente a él.

-Sí -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Vi a una persona hoy, cuando venía hacia acá… una que morirá en unos días más y que no quiero que pase.

-Si puedes evitar su muerte…

-¿Pero y si alguien más muere en su lugar? ¿No sería igual de injusto?

-Oh, Sas… Gyo. No dejes que el dolor te siegue. Sigue tu camino, tu propio camino, el que tú estás forjando -dijo tomando su mano-. Tienes un hijo hermoso al que amas y proteges, con eso debería bastarte.

-Los tengo a ustedes también… ahora.

-No quiero saber cómo pasó, hijo -dijo hablándole con cariño-, pero te prometo que siempre estaré aquí para ti, para todos mis niños.

-Gracias, madre -dijo besando la mano de la mujer.

…

…

Izumi se sentía rara, algo no estaba bien, algo raro en el ambiente, pero cuando recibió el primer golpe no lo pudo esquivar. Luego el dolor de la perdida y finalmente la inconciencia.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos! Es raro que publique antes, pro que normalmente me atraso, pero a razón de muchos comentarios en el capitulo anterior, y muchas dudas que surgieron, me vi en la necesidad de agregar este capítulo entre semana, ya que el capítulo que vendría ahora es el que saldrá el jueves. ¿Por qué pasó esto? Por que este fic lo empecé a escribir hace demasiados años. Más de ocho años de hecho y nunca le pude dar orden y ahora, que por fin logro retomarlo, ha salido mucho más a luz del poco material que tenía en esa época.

Volviendo al tema principal que nos convoca.

La pregunta en el capitulo anterior creo que no la dejé claro. Desde un principio este fic se dijo que sería Sasunaru, pero creo que por lo mismo se creó la confusión. Si, Naruto tendrá a Sasuke, pero al adulto, a Gyo en este caso, por lo mismo le di otro nombre para poder diferenciarlos.

¿Por qué hice esto? ¿Por qué Sasuke no se enamorará de Naruto? Por que Gyo ya viene a mando a Naruto, al extrovertido, al chico que vivió sólo toda su vida, al que la aldea dejó de lado, al que entrenó hasta el cansancio para ser el "Héroe de Konohagakure"

Pero este será un nuevo Naruto, uno que crecerá con una familia al lado, al que veremos celebrar su cumpleaños en compañía, el que no vivirá sólo las fiestas, el que tendrá un padre que lo amará.

¿Es incesto? Desde el punto de vista que quiera darle cada uno, recordemos que a estas alturas Naruto tiene ocho años, no es como si en el futuro de verdad sintiera a Gyo como su padre.

Volviendo al tema anterior, mi oculta intención era saber que otra pareja les gustaría para Sasuke, por un par de proyectos más que tengo en mente. Quiero sacar unas nuevas parejas, pero para eso hice esta "encuesta de popularidad".

Sé, lo tengo más que claro, que con este comunicado perderé a un par de lectores, porque si bien hay lectores que me han dicho super amable y educado que les gusta solo Sasunaru, hay otros que he tenido que borrar, por la cantidad de insultos que creo innecesarios, sólo por el hecho de decir que pondré otra pareja para Sasuke niño.

Lo otro, también borraré mensajes que sean en menoscabo o insultantes a otros lectores, por que cada uno tiene su punto de vista y me parece insólito que se insulte a un lector que propone como pareja secundaria a una chica..

Un beso

Majo

PD1: Si notaron que pasó en la última parte de este capítulo, ¿verdad? ¿Quién morirá y quien sobrevivirá? Si lo adivina, la primera persona, tendrá un regalo especial de mi parte.

PD2: Tal como lo prometí, aquí un Spoiler, si no quieres leerlo, llega hasta aquí, pero he de decir que es de lo primero que escribí en este fic.

.

.

.

_"Tenía que admitirlo, hoy era el día más importante de su vida y pensaba que era un condenado a muerte. No es que realmente Gyo pensara que Naruto se fuera a arrepentir de casarse con él, pero vamos, había que darle un poco de crédito, Naruto tenía diecinueve años y él veintiocho._

_-De verdad, Gyo, deja de dar vueltas por la habitación, me estás mareando -dijo Itachi, molesto por que el idiota de su hermano estuviera comportándose como un niño._

_-Tú estabas peor cuando te casaste con Deidara -le acusó._

_-Te recuerdo que a nosotros nos casaron casi a la fuerza -le dijo molesto por que el tema de su matrimonio saliera a flote. Lo admitía, el día que le dijeron que lo casarían con el nieto de Tsuchikage fue un día horrible, ni siquiera conocía bien a Deidara en ese tiempo. Después, el convivir día a día con su joya rubia había sido un real desafío para su paciencia, pero hoy en día lo amaba y no podía imaginar un día alejado de él. _

_-Maldición -dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz-. La idea de casarme nunca se me pasó por la cabeza en mi adolescencia, mucho menos cuando llegue a esta época. _

_-Pero siempre amaste a Naruto._

_-Sí -dijo sin basilar-. No quiero arruinarlo esta vez._

_-No lo harás, tranquilo -dijo golpeando su espalda._

_Los golpes en la puerta los alertaron._

_-Ya está todo listo -dijo Deidara desde la entrada, poniéndose rojo por la mirada intensa de su esposo-. No me mires así._

_-No te vistas así entonces -dijo caminando hasta su joya y sosteniéndolo por la cintura para acercarlo y besarlo._

_-No hagan eso frente a mí, no ahora -dijo Gyo tomando aire y soltándolo. _

_-Bien, vamos entonces -dijo Itachi sosteniendo la mano de su esposo. _

_…_

_…_

_-Estoy muriendo de nervios -dijo Naruto suspirando, mientras Sakura, Ino y Hinata le ayudaban con los últimos detalles de sus ropas._

_-Tienes que estar tranquilo, mi hermoso sol -dijo Mikoto entrando a la habitación y sosteniendo las mejillas de Naruto-, veras que tus nervios desaparecerán en cuanto veas a Gyo. _

_-Aun asi no me puedo detener -dijo temblando, siendo abrazado por su tía Mikoto- ¿Gyo no se arrepentirá a ultima hora? -preguntó al aire._

_-Demonios, Naruto -dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza- Gyo te ama desde que te conoció, su amor por ti sólo mutó de padre a pareja._

_-No tienes que estar nervioso, Naruto-kun -dijo Hinata acercándose para sostener un hermoso broche en el cabello del rubio-, todo va a salir bien._

_-Estamos listos -dijo Fugaku entrando en la habitación y caminando hasta Naruto- ¿Vamos? -preguntó al hermoso rubio ofreciendo su brazo. Él iba a ser quien le llevara al altar._

_-Sí -dijo apretando los puños, sentía todo el cuerpo frio, sabía que no debía dudar del amor de Gyo, pero ¡Demonios, que era su matrimonio!"_


	8. Capítulo 8: La pérdida de Itachi

**Capítulo 8: La pérdida de Itachi**

**.**

**.**

Las cosas estaban raras en el complejo Uchiha, Sasuke podía notarlo, estaban hablando por todos lados, peor al parecer nadie le iba a contar nada.

-Hermano…

-Ahora no puedo, Sasuke -dijo Itachi desde la puerta-. Te prometo que después volveré por ti, pero tengo algo importante que hacer.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? -preguntó el niño emocionado.

-Sasuke -el niño vio al papá de su amigo que venía con este a un lado-, ¿Podrías quedarte haciendo compañía a Naruto hoy? -preguntó llegando donde los hermanos-. Tengo una misión y no quiero que se quede solo.

El pequeño Sasuke lo sintió como su propia misión. Iba a cuidar a Naruto-chan.

-Está bien -dijo tomando la mano de su amigo-. Vamos a practicar al patio, Naruto.

-Esta bien -dijo el rubio y corrió son su amigo atrás de la casa.

En la entrada quedaron Gyo e Itachi.

-¿Dónde iremos? -preguntó el joven Uchiha.

-Hay algo que tenemos que hablar, Itachi -dijo soltando el aire y caminando con el joven fuera del complejo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Porque utilizaste un genjutsu en mi cuando danzo me conoció?

Itachi no se esperaba que Gyo descubriera eso, no estaba en sus planes, pero tampoco era algo malo.

-Danzo siempre me ha parecido una persona con doble intenciones -dijo cuando avanzaban por el bosque a la salida de la aldea.

-Es mejor mantenerlo vigilado. No es una buena persona.

-¿No sería mejor el eliminarlo?

Gyo se lo pensó, claro que lo hizo, pero ahora lo comprobaría.

-A todo esto -dijo Itachi siguiendo a Gyo- ¿Dónde vamos?

-Iremos a ver cuanto cambio el tiempo -dijo suspirando.

-No logro entenderte.

-Cuando era un niño, justo este día, muere Shisui -Itachi se quedó quieto, no podía ser que su mejor amigo muriera-. Le pedí a Hokage-sama que enviará a Shisui a una misión fuera de la aldea, no quería que se quedara aquí, pero ahora comprobaremos mi teoría…

-Quieres saber si alguien morirá en lugar de Shisui.

-Así es -dijo llegando a las cercanías del Río Nakano- en base a lo que pase aquí, veré como proceder más adelante.

-imagino que es por lo de involucrarte en las vidas de los demás.

-Así es -dijo negando con la cabeza y viendo al frente-. Llegamos tarde.

Itachi vio donde estaba mirando Gyo, era Izumi, que estaba de rodillas mirando al río. Vio como los hombros de la muchacha se estremecían y sea cercó. Gyo se quedó a una prudente distancia.

-Izumi -la llamó, pero la chica, a pesar de haberle escuchado no se volteó.

-¿Sabes, Itachi? -dijo la muchacha sintiéndose débil-. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que tuviéramos una vida juntos -Itachi no entendía a qué iba todo eso-. Cuando era niña me enamoré de ti perdidamente, como los niños se enamoran -dijo llorando.

-Izumi, que…

La muchacha se volteó, uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado y de el corría una gran cantidad de sangre.

-¡Izumi! -se acercó a la chica cuando esta perdía la estabilidad y caía a un lado.

-Siempre te amé, Itachi -dijo con manos temblorosas, llevando una de estas al ojo que estaba en su lugar, enterró sus dedos para arrancárselo y con su otra mano sostuvo la de Itachi-. Danzo no es una buena persona, él me quitó mi ojo, para tener el sharingan, pero logré evitar que me quitara este también -dijo casi al borde de la muerte-. Quiero que este lo conserves tú, Itachi.

Itachi no podía reaccionar en ese momento. Sasuke sabía que es lo que había pasado con esa chica, lo vio en las memorias de su hermano cuando tuvieron su última batalla, con cautela se acercó y activó su Mangekyo sharingan. Hizo lo mismo que su hermano en su tiempo y le dio a la muchacha la vida que esta quiso dentro de su mente, una larga vida junto a Itachi siendo esposo y con sus hijos a su lado, cuando la muchacha salió del sharingan sonrió a Itachi sin poder verlo ya. Estaba muriendo desangrada.

-Protege la aldea, Itachi… protege el nombre de los Uchiha.

La mano de la muchacha cayó sin vida a un costado. Itachi no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando.

-¿Por qué ella?

-Supongo que es por que tenía el Sharingan… en mi tiempo, quien muere es Shisui… y se creyó que tú lo habías asesinado -dijo Gyo, viendo como Itachi se ponía de pie con el cuerpo de Izuki entre sus brazos, al girarse, Gyo vio como el Mangekyo sharingan daba vueltas en los ojos de Itachi. La furia y el dolor se veían en ellos.

-Llevémosla de regreso a la aldea -dijo Gyo. Sabía que esto no había pasado así, pero es verdad que tampoco en su tiempo había sido ella la víctima.

-Sí -dijo Itachi caminando con la chica en silencio. A su lado, un cuervo se materializaba y dejaba el ojo de la muchacha en este, pera luego hacerlo desaparecer.

…

…

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Gyo estaba en casa con Naruto, lo veía dormir en su cama tranquilo… miró por la ventana, esta noche era la masacre del clan, pero eso no pasaría. La luna no estaba teñida de sangre… no sería una masacre, pero ahora sabía, que, en algún lugar del mundo, la misma cantidad de personas que componían el clan Uchiha, estaba a punto de morir.

Quiso dejar de pensar en eso, pero entonces, su mente empezó a mover hilos, era hora de empezar a ver en que intervendría y en que no.

Lejos de la aldea, en un rincón apartado en una cueva lejana, una gran explosión deja bajas en una organización que crecía entre las sombras. Un Uchiha que se creía muerto pereció. Y una organización quedó a la deriva.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos!

Primero que todo, no me maten, por que si bien di un giro demasiado rápido matando a Obito, todo tiene su porque… esto es una Au, no quiero que mueran muchos que morirán en el futuro y bien, no me voy a poner a escribir un fic de la cuarta guerra ninja, ya tenemos bastante con el manga, el anime y el relleno.

En fin, matar a Izumi me deja con dos cosas buenas, primero que todo, la muchacha sale de la vida de Itachi y a este, como vieron ene el SPOILEE de la semana pasada, lo obligaré a casarse con Deidara. Lo segundo, Shisui sigue vivo e Itachi consiguió el Mangekyo Sharingan igual. (le costaba mucho a Kishimoto hacer eso ¬¬)

Y ahora, a lo que todos vinieron

¡LA VOTACIÓN FINAL PARA LA PAREJA DE SASUKE NIÑO!

Hubo gran cantidad de gente que votó dando nombres, pero como los conozco ya tengo escrito el capitulo siguiente y por que las conozco ya sé por quien botaran y por eso las amo, por darme dolores de cabeza.

En fin, la cosa es simple, sólo pueden votar por una pareja, así que piénsenlo bien ¬¬.

Primero por las damas. Sí, eligieron a mujeres para el asunto y sí, nadie eligió a Sakura (ajajajajajajajaj)

Sasuke x Ino

Sasuke x Hinata

Sasuke x Naruko

Y ahora los hombres ¬¬ no diré nada al respecto.

Sasuke x Sai

Sasuke x Gaara

Sasuke x Neji

Shisui x Sasuke

Kakashi x Sasuke

Shikamaru x Sasuke.

A votar! Nos vemos el próximo jueves.

Un beso

Os amo, os quiero y os adoro.


	9. Capítulo 9: Las raíces de Naruto y sus m

Capítulo 9: Las raíces de Naruto y sus maestros

.

.

El funeral de Izumi Uchiha se hizo dentro de las inmediaciones del distrito Uchiha, a puertas cerradas. Gyo tuvo una larga conversación con su padre, indicándole lo que había pasado, lo que había evitado.

Cuando una semana después Shisui llegó se encontró con todo lo que había pasado, pero nunca le dijeron que él había sido el que pudo haber estado en ese féretro, ahora enterrado en los cementerios del clan.

Gyo tenía de la mano Naruto, que se mantenía serio a su lado, le había dicho que irían a dar jun paseo y ahora estaban sentados ahí en el techo sobre la torre del Hokage, frente a los muros de la aldea, donde el rostros de los últimos cuatro Hokage estaba tallada en sus rocas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Naruto mientras miraba al frente.

-Quiero que conozcas de tus raíces -le dijo Gyo. Era hora de remover el pasado, de demostrarle a Naruto de que huvo gente que lo amó al punto de dar la vida por él.

El pequeño rubio le miró confundido, mirando alrededor, se miró sus manos y pies y no entendió.

-¿Soy un árbol?

-Claro que no -dijo divertido sentándose en el techo, se cruzó de piernas y sentó a Naruto en medio para que viera al frente-. Naruto-chan, ellos eran tus padres -dijo apuntando al frente. Imaginaba que, en el futuro, cuando Naruto fuera un adulto, se parecería mucho a Minato Namikase.

-Mis papás… Hokage-sama -estaba con sus grandes ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-Sí, lo es -dijo apoyándose en la cabecita rubia, tomando las manos de Naruto que estaba algo frio, quizás la noticia era más impactante para él de lo que esperaba.-. Era un gran hombre y tú madre era muy hermosa también -dijo sacando una foto de su bolsillo, el Hokage se la había facilitado, reacio a sus planes de contarle la verdad a Naruto, pero él pequeño merecía saber la verdad-. Ella era una kunoichi muy poderosa también. Por lo que escuche dio la vida por todos nosotros.

Naruto tomó la foto entre sus manos y la detalló a fondo, el hombre rubio y la mujer pelirroja, ambos sonreían y estaban abrasados.

-Pero me dejaron solito.

Gyo sonrió, puso a Naruto en una de sus piernas para poder mirarlo a la cara, sus ojitos estaban brillantes.

-Dime algo, Naruto -le dijo tomando su carita para que le mirara- ¿Si pudiera hacer algo para salvar a todos, sabiendo que dejaras solo a una pequeña personita, pero creyendo firmemente que lo protegerán, no darías tu vida? -preguntó limpiando una lagrima que cayó de sus ojitos.

-Supongo que sí -dijo sorbiendo su nariz-, pero yo…

-Lo sé, eras chiquito y no lo pasaste bien -dijo abrazándolo fuerte-, pero ahora estoy aquí, soy tu padre y te protegeré para que nada te pase y ya no estés solo.

Naruto miró otra vez la foto de sus padres, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, pero ahora tenía primos, ahora tenía tíos y además tenía un papá.

-¿Podemos ir a comer ramen? -preguntó limpiándose la carita con una mano.

-Sí, pero a la noche iremos por comida sana -dijo poniéndose de pi y cargando a Naruto-. El ramen no es lo único que te puede gustar.

-Está bien -dijo feliz, por lo menos tendría una ración de Ramen ese día.

…

…

Sarutobi era un hombre recto, había cometido errores a lo largo de la historia, el mayor de ellos era probablemente con Naruto. Había sido un alivio el que Gyo le hubiera contado, a groso modo lo que se evitó en el clan Uchiha, hubiera tenido las manos llenas de sangre, la sangre de un clan entero.

Pero ahora, con un poco más de información, le había citado para ver cómo iban a seguir para evitar futuras guerras.

-Hokage-sama -saludó Gyo, apareciendo en el despacho del líder de la aldea.

-Que bueno que llegaras, Gyo -dijo poniéndose de pie-. Acompáñame por favor -dijo saliendo de la oficina y caminando por el edificio, hasta llegar a una sala, ambos entraron y el Hokage puso sellos en la entrada, la habitación estaba sellada ahora-. Tenemos que ver a quien intervendremos primero.

-Desmantelaremos Akatsuki, por lo menos las partes que aún quedan y las que van a sumar a su filas.

-¿Cuales son los nombres de los miembros? -quería información, pero Gyo era firme a la hora de dar algunos detalles.

-Algunos de sus miembros ya son delincuentes clase S, pero quizás podamos salvar a unos cuantos.

-Me parece bien, eres tú quien más los conoces.

-Empezaremos por Deidara, de Iwagakure -dijo recordando al chico que casi lo mató- el chico es o será entrenado por Onoki.

-¿El aprendiz del Tsuchikage?

-A estas alturas detener unos diez u once años. Rubio de ojos azules y bocas en las palmas de manos. Supongo que a estas alturas aun no habrá inventado su técnica de autodestrucción -dijo describiendo al chico, mientras hacia aparecer un boceto del muchacho, pero con una apariencia mayor, no creía que fuera muy diferente al joven con el que se enfrento

-¿Crees que haya posibilidades para él?

-Es un ninja renegado, se irá de su aldea y se volverá un fugitivo –dijo suspirando- Sé que su maestro lo estima, así que si quizás si le ofrecemos protección para Deidara… y un hogar…

-¿Piensas adoptar a otro muchacho? -preguntó elevando una ceja.

-No, pero creo que hay alguien que podría hacerlo. Umino Iruka es bueno con los niños, mucho más si estos representan un desafío.

Es verdad, Iruka era un joven responsable, se había valido por si mismo y se había decidido por educar a las siguientes generaciones de ninjas, así que sí, era un buen candidato para adoptar al chico.

-Me parece una excelente idea -dijo asintiendo- ¿Qué más sabes de él?

-Sé que entró a la organización en contra de su voluntad, por un reto contra mi hermano que lo engañó con un genjutsu -dijo recordando algunas cosas del pasado de ambos-. Sé que por eso le tenía algún tipo de rencor, pero creo que va más allá, algo sentimental, de hecho.

-¿Crees que sentía algo por Itachi? -no es que fuera entrometido, pero no se imaginaba a Itachi teniendo una pareja sentimental.

-Y no sólo eso, creo que Itachi se dejó morir al saber que Deidara estaba muerto.

-Eso es algo bueno, porque si ese niño logra conquistar a tu hermano, serán algo positivo para ambos.

-Un enlace matrimonial entre ambas aldeas.

-Excelente idea.

Ya vería como convencía luego a sus padres de aceptar tal cosa, después de todo su hermano tenía trece años en esta época y si querían casarlo a la fuerza, era muy capaz de negarse. Tendría que ver como engatusar a Itachi con el asunto de aceptar a Deidara en su vida. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

-El siguiente en la lista es mi maestro -dijo apoyando lo codos en la mesa-. Creo que después de todo lo que hizo, él tiene algo más que entregarle a esta aldea.

-Orochimaru es alguien muy cambiante, muchacho, poco sé de su paradero ahora -le había impresionado el saber que Orochimaru había entrenado a Gyo en su época. Además, era verdad, le hubiera encantado saber dónde estaba justo ahora, pero sus espías no habían logrado encontrarlo.

-Pero yo sé donde está su escondite -dijo recordando la cueva donde estaba otogakure. Posiblemente la guarida ya existía, no creía que simplemente se hubiera limitado a estar en Akatsuki solamente durante esta época-. Aun así, necesitamos de sus antiguos compañeros para traerlo de vuelta.

-Tsunade… ella.

-Debe estar bebiendo y apostando en alguna aldea de la nación del fuego. Mientras que Jiraiya debe estar en este momento, entrenando a un grupo que se vendrá en su contra en el futuro.

-Al parecer sólo Orochimaru siguió su vida como un ninja, no la mejor vida es sí.

-Cambiará, eso lo sé -dijo decidido-, para eso usted hará lo que debió hacer- dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Aun no entiendo como no vio el potencial de su talento.

-No creo que hacer de Orochimaru el siguiente Hokage sea lo más conveniente.

-Pues es lo que necesita, es tenas y con un fuerte sentido del amor propio, pero también tienen ambición, poder e inteligencia, puede llevar a Konoha muy lejos -dijo creyendo de verdad en eso, quitándole la maldad de todo el asunto, dándole un papel fundamental desde un inicio-. Además, que jugara un papel fundamental en el futuro de Naruto.

-Ya imaginaba yo que no sólo era admiración lo que sientes por él -dijo entendiendo un poco más por donde iba todo lo que estaba proponiendo Gyo.

-Lo admiro, por eso mismo será uno de los maestros de Naruto. Los tres Sannin entrenaran a mi hijo.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

N/A: hola a todos! les apuestos a que no esperaban esto ultimo.

Bien, espero que estén todos atentos a lo que se viene ahora. las amo y las odio al mismo tiempo. las amo por que votaron muchos, para mi 35 botos son muchos, que quieren que les diga. y Las odio por que no se pusieron de acuerdo!

las cosas quedaron así.

Naruko 4 votos

Shikamaru 1 voto

Gaara 8 votos

Neji 11 votos

Shisui 11 votos

he de decir que hubo más botos, pero que me daban tres o más candidatos y pese a que esperé hasta ahora para ver por quien se decidían, no pasó nada, así que como verán, se vienen la ultima votación. ya parece candidatura presidencial

Tienen dos opciones esta vez:

Sasuke/Neji

Shisui/Sasuke

quien ganará?

¿El chico rebelde y prodigio del clan Uchiha? (recuerden que Shisui era un genio superior a Itachi, incluso, así que estoy pensando seriamente en meterlo como consejero)

¿El chico cuyo destino quedó sellado con la muerte de su padre? (Ojo, gane o pierda Neji es, por mucho, uno de mis personajes favoritos así que sí o sí cambiaré su destino, por uno muchísimo mejor)

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

un beso

Majo


	10. Capítulo 10: Dos misiones importantes

**Capítulo 10: Dos misiones importantes.**

**.**

**.**

Gyo sabía muy bien que las cosas no serían fáciles cuando se propuso buscar a su maestro, una de las primeras cosas que había dicho que haría, claro, el asunto de los Akatsuki lo dejaría en manos del Hokage, por eso mismo estaba en el despacho de este, acompañado de Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gay, Asuma Sarutobi y Shisui Uchiha.

-Bien, si los reuní es porque tengo dos misión importante para ustedes -dijo el anciano sentado frente a ellos, tras su cómodo escritorio-. Kakashi, Maito y Asuma irán como mis enviados a Iwagakure no sato. Le entregaran este pergamino a Onoki y esperaran ahí hasta su respuesta -les dijo poniendo sus codos sobre el escritorio-, si la respuesta es afirmativa van a volver con uno de sus aprendices.

-¿Uno de sus aprendices, lord Hokage? -preguntó Asuma extrañado.

-Así es -dijo mirándolos con intensidades-, así que cuento con ustedes para que puedan volver bien de esta misión.

-Sí -dijeron los tres, mientras que Gay tomaba el pergamino y los tres desaparecían de la oficina.

-Para ustedes tengo otra misión -dijo mirando a Shisui, Itachi y Gyo, quienes le pusieron la atención requerida-. Su misión es traer de regreso a los Sannin de Konoha.

-¿Los Sannin?

-Primero buscaran a Tsunade -dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de Shisui-, será una misión larga, pero confío en ustedes tres.

-Sí, señor.

-Luego buscaran a Orochimaru y finalmente a Jiraiya, pero tienen que volver los tres. Sé que ustedes tres cuentan con las herramientas para traerlos.

Gyo no dijo nada, habían hablado sobre eso, de a quien de los tres intervendrían antes, pero encontraron que lo mejor era partir por Tsunade, de quien tenían algunas referencias de su posible ubicación, mientras que en el trascurso de su búsqueda recopilarían información de la ubicación de los otros dos.

-Tienen un día para preparar todo para su partida.

Los tres Uchiha asintieron con la cabeza antes de desaparecer del lugar también.

…

…

-¿Entonces te vas a ir? -preguntó Naruto con sus ojitos brillantes de lágrimas.

-Oh, bebé -dijo Mikoto a una pequeña distancia. Habían llegado a la casa de Itachi hace unos minutos para hablar sobre que el pequeño rubio quedaría a cargo de sus abuelos en lo que su padre iba a completar su misión.

-Lo haré, pero no será por mucho tiempo -dijo Gyo poniéndose a su altura para sostenerlo del rostro-. Mientras voy con Itachi y Shisui, te quedaras con Sasuke aquí en casa.

Naruto no quería que su papá se fuera, llevaban poco tiempo formando ese vínculo y no quería que lo dejara, pero se lo cayó, como siempre hacía con todo. Algo que ahora si notaba Gyo.

-Naruto, mírame a los ojos -le pidió al ver que este desviaba la mirada, hasta que esos pequeños pedacitos de cielo le miraron fijamente-. No te estoy abandonando, Naruto.

-Lo sé.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, Naruto -dijo abrazándolo-. Todo lo que haré de ahora en adelante, desde que te vi por primera vez y como será en el futuro, será por hacerte feliz, por ver que no te falte nada.

-No necesito nada -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No ahora, pero no quiero que te falte nada en ningún momento, que tu vida no corra riesgo de ninguna forma, que nunca llegues a derramar una lagrima sea por mi culpa o por alguien más -le dijo esperando que de verdad el niño entendiera-, pero para eso tengo que hacer algunas cosas y por eso iré a esta misión, será importante para todos, así que ya no estés triste.

-Está bien -dijo sonriendo. No es como si de verdad entendiera lo trascendental de la decisión de su padre, pero podía entender de que lo quería mucho y eso era lo único importante para él.

-¿Ya están listos? -preguntó Shisui desde la entrada, divertido vio como los más pequeños de la familia estaban con lagrimas en los ojos-, oh, vamos, niños -dijo acercándose a ellos-. Sé que me echarán mucho de menos, pero prometo que volveré pronto.

-No te echamos de menos a ti -dijo el pequeño Sasuke bufando- yo echaré de menos a Itachi y Naruto a su papá.

-¿Entonces no importa si me pasa algo malo en la misión? -preguntó haciéndose el lastimado.

-No -dijo el pequeño sacándole la lengua.

-Deja de molestarlos -dijo Itachi a su lado, con su bolso en la espalda-. Es hora de partir.

…

…

-Bien, hemos llegado -dijo mirando las puertas de la aldea a la que venían en su misión.

Tres días habían demorado en llegar, algo muy poco tomando en cuenta de que el camino, como siempre, se recorría a pie.

-Bienvenidos -dijo uno de los ninja encargado de las puertas de la aldea oculta entre las rocas.

-Gracias por su bienvenida -dijo asuma entregando su credencial al ninja frente a ellos, podía sentir muy bien como habían muchos otros ninja rodeándolos. Eran precavidos.

-Ninjas de la hoja -dijo reconociendo a los tres, a Kakashi sobre todos. El ninja era conocido.

-Venimos por un comunicado de nuestro líder para el suyo -dijo entregando el pergamino que lo acreditaba, no es como si les fueran a dejar entrar a la aldea, así como así y llegar hasta su líder sin asegurarse de que no había peligro en ello.

-Entendido -dijo revisando el pergamino, comprobando su autenticidad-. Los guiaré con nuestro Tsuchikage -les dijo caminando frente a ellos.

El lugar era grande, lleno de rocas, obviamente. Los aldeanos los miraban pasar, y los niños pasaban corriendo a su alrededor, no era muy diferente a su propia aldea, por los menos desde el punto de vista de los aldeanos, todos tratando de llevar una vida normal, dentro de lo que cabe viviendo entre ninjas y la viva amenaza constante de guerras que se pueden desatar en algún momento.

Cuando por fin llegaron al centro de la ciudad pudieron ver un edificio alto, rodeado de ninjas. La torre del Kage.

-Espérenme un momento -dijo su guía, para luego entrar en una oficina, de la que salió en menos de un minuto, dejándolos pasar. Dentro de esta estaba el Tsuchikage atento a los tres visitantes.

-Sean bienvenidos -dijo el pequeño anciano que los miraba de manera dura, se notaba el poder que emanaba aun sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

-Lord Tsuchikage -saludo Asuma-. Nuestro Hokage le envía este pergamino, de manera personal.

El anciano asintió y recibió el pergamino, lo abrió y a medida que leía sus ojos se iban achicando. No es como si pudiera decir que sí de buenas a primeras. Claro, el Hokage tenía una buena idea, un enlace matrimonial entre ambas aldeas nunca es malo. Evitaba muchas peleas, establecer comercio entre ambas aldeas y mucho más, pero dejar ir a Deidara, su pequeño aprendiz, no era una idea que le fascinara de buenas a primera. Además, decía en el comunicado que la persona con quien quería comprometer era un Uchiha.

¡Un Uchiha!

No había que ser un genio para saber que ese sería un prometedor futuro para el pequeño rubio.

También decía en el comunicado que estaría bajo la tutela de uno de los mejores tutores de Konoha y que su "matrimonio" no se llevaría a cabo hasta cumplir con los dieciséis años. Que antes de eso sería entrenado como un ninja si era su decisión.

Apreciaba al niño, sabía que no había tenido una vida fácil. Pero sabía que tenía el potencial para ser un buen ninja, algo que realmente no sabía si era el deseo real del niño.

Suspiró.

-¿Saben a lo que vienen? -preguntó con seriedad mirando a los tres enviados de la hoja.

-Sólo que su respuesta es afirmativa, tendríamos que regresar con alguien.

-Así es -dijo soltando el aire. Estaba dividido entre dejar ir a Deidara o no, pero el chico no era feliz en la aldea, lo sabía, quizás esta era una buena oportunidad para el futuro del niño-. Bukaro -llamó subiendo un poco la voz y un ninja apareció frente a él haciendo una reverencia- ve por Deidara, por favor.

-Enseguida -dijo desapareciendo.

-Deben saber que se llevaran a uno de mis aprendices.

-Ya veo -dijo Kakashi, claro, no espero que el ninja que fue por el tal Deidara, llegara con un lindo niño de poco más de diez años, cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Era muy parecido al pequeño Naruto, pero tenía los ojos de un chico travieso.

-Deidara -le llamó y el niño alegre corrió hasta el anciano-, tengo que hablar contigo.

…

…

Deidara caminaba mirando todo a su alrededor, nunca había salido de las paredes de la aldea, pero todo lo que veía le parecía maravilloso.

Sus escoltas aun no entendían las intenciones de su líder por ese pequeño niño, claro, habían notado las pequeñas bocas en las palmas de su mano y como este jugaba con arcilla la cual mordisqueaban esas manos y luego las modelaba.

Ahora estaba camino a la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

TBC...


	11. Capítulo 11: Los chicos van a estudiar

**Capítulo 11: Los chicos van a estudiar**

.

.

Hoy era un día diferente, Naruto lo supo cuando abrió sus ojos al sentir como golpeaban a su puerta. Su abuela Mikoto venía sonriendo con un pastel en sus manos, su abuelo Fugaku estaba en la puerta, sonriendo de lado y Sasuke estaba su lado, divertido con una cámara de fotografía para retratar la cara adormilada del rubio.

-Feliz cumpleaños, bebé -dijo la mujer poniendo el pastel frente a sus ojos-. Ya eres un niño grande, Naruto, ya tienes 11 años.

El pequeño rubio sonrió y sopló las velas, es verdad, ya era un chico grande.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en estos cuatro años. Había crecido como el pequeño príncipe Uchiha que también era Sasuke. Ambos criados de la misma forma. Siendo el centro del universo de Fugaku, quien, sin que ni su esposa lo supiera, solía malcriar a los niños, supuestamente entrenándolos para el futuro, pero regalándole cosas que querían y que los niños ni pedían.

Hoy era su examen final de la academia, ahora pasarían a ser partes de un grupo, ahora serian, genuinamente, aprendices de ninja.

-Muchas gracias, Mikoto-baa-chan.

-Oh, mi bebé hermoso -dijo llenándolo de besos.

-Deja al niño, mujer, que tiene que alistarse para ir a la academia.

-Oh, es verdad -dijo poniéndose de pie, luego de haber dejado tranquilo a Naruto- hoy mis príncipes pasaran a ser ninjas.

-Y seremos los mejores, mamá -dijo Sasuke convencido. Él tenía plena convicción de que serian los mejores con su primo.

…

…

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos atrasado por tu culpa, Naruto -dijo Sasuke corriendo por los techos con el rubio tras él.

-Lo lamento, sólo estaba esperando que llegara algo por parte de papá.

Sasuke lo miró de lado. Había sido duro para el rubio todos estos años, para él también lo fue. Echaba de menos a su hermano, incluso al cretino de Shisui.

En estos cuatro años los habían visto tres veces. Para el primer cumpleaños de Naruto y las dos navidades siguientes a ese.

Podía entender que estaban en una larga misión, pero Naruto echaba de menos al hombre que le adoptó y le dio la oportunidad de tener una familia.

Era lógico que los chicos, al día de hoy, no tuvieran idea de que es lo que había cambiado en su tiempo. Todo lo que se evitó.

-¿Por qué tan apurados, niños?

-¡Tsunade-baa-chan! -el pequeño rubio saltó a la ventana del hospital de Konoha donde la increíble rubia le miraba- ¡Hoy estoy de cumpleaños!

-Lo sé, Naruto… todo el mundo lo sabe. Lo has estado repitiendo por todos lados desde hace semanas.

-Es que estoy feliz.

La rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza, tomando algo de su escritorio.

-Toma -dijo entregándole un paquete pequeño.

Naruto tomó el paquete y lo abrió, dentro de él había un colgante que la mujer tenía en aprecio.

-Gracias, Baa-chan -dijo abrazando a la mujer.

-Ahora, sigan su camino, tienen que ir a clases.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama -dijo Sasuke corriendo son Naruto tras él.

Tsunade los vio alejarse. No podía creer que de verdad se hubiera desligado de ese colgante, pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que veía a Naruto, la cara de su pequeño hermano venía a su mente. Su ánimo, sus risas, su vivacidad.

Llevaba dos años en la aldea, dos años desde que había regresado y se había hecho cargo de el hospital de Konoha.

_Llevaba una vida normal, una fuera de las líneas guiadas de la vida ninja. Lo sabía, era una deshonra para muchos, para personas que estaban vivas y otras que dejó en el pasado. _

_Entonces, de la nada, tres jóvenes estaban frente a ella. Tres ninjas de la hoja. Tres Uchiha._

_-Tsunade-sama -saludó el que se veía mayor de los tres. _

_-Ninjas de la hoja… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? -preguntó sentada aun frente a la mesa de ese bar, tomando de golpe el vaso de sake en sus manos. _

_-Lord Hokage nos envió en una importante misión… llevarla de regreso a Kono…_

_-¡Basta! -dijo dejando con fuerza el vaso sobre la mesa- La cuenta -exigió poniéndose de pie. _

_-Lady Tsunade… es importante que nos deje hablarle -dijo Shisui._

_-Lo único que sé es que arruinaron mi humor. El viejo sabe que no volveré._

_-Nos envió para convencerla._

_-¿A mi? -preguntó con prepotencia cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué tienen ustedes que puedan convencerme?_

_-Para eso tendré que hablarle en privado con usted, lady Tsunade -dijo Gyo._

_Casi doce horas en la mente de Tsunade… un par de segundos en la realidad. Tsunade volvió en si con angustia y ganas de llorar._

_-Naruto… dónde…_

_-En Konoha, en el distrito Uchiha. Ahora es mi hijo -dijo Gyo._

_-Que quieres de mi -dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Protección, y la sabiduría de los tres sannin para enseñarlo y protegerlo. _

_Listo. Fue sólo eso lo necesario para que Tsunade regresara a Konoha. Había visto todo lo que Gyo le enseño en su cabeza. La realidad de todo lo que pasó, lo que fue la infancia de Naruto, su compromiso, su entrega, su pasión y su muerte. _

_Cuando llegó a la aldea el Hokage la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Y la nombro directora del hospital de Konoha, entonces Gyo, quien la había llevado, le llevó a Naruto para que lo conociera. Tsunade tuvo un flechazo con el pequeño Naruto, ese niño inocente que en nada se parecía al que vio en los recuerdos de Gyo. Este sonreía feliz y radiante. Protegería esa sonrisa con su vida. _

-Tsunade-sama, tenemos un paciente algo complicado -dijo una de las enfermera desde la entrada.

-Bien… a trabajar -dijo alejándose de la ventana.

…

…

-Bien, chicos, es hora de su examen de graduación -dijo Iruka viendo a sus pequeños alumnos.

-Está vez lo lograré -dijo Naruto convencido, había entrenado con Sasuke el mandito truco ese, pero es que le costaba demasiado.

…

…

-Demonios, Naruto, donde te metiste -decía Iruka buscando a Naruto en el bosque. El niño estaba frustrado, irritado y como el principito que era, haciendo rabieta.

Había fallado el examen de graduación y había corrido lejos de la academia. Sasuke se había preocupado, como sus otros compañeros.

Iruka les había dicho que él iría por él, así que se quedarían a cargo del Hokage que estaba en el lugar.

Pero entonces todo el casi se desató. Alguien había robado los pergaminos secretos, alguien había cometido un delito y Naruto había sido reconocido en el delito.

…

…

-Lo logré -dijo Naruto agotado, dejándose caer. Había dominado el jutsu multiclones de sombra, pero su chacra se redujo al mínimo. Al intentarlo. No le quedaban fuerzas.

-Muy bien, Naruto Uzumaki -dijo el hombre que le dio la ubicación de los pergaminos.

Naruto se sintió algo incomodo, se había olvidado de ese apellido, el apellido que le dieron sus padres biológicos. Demasiado acostumbrado a ser llamado Naruto Uchiha.

-Creo que eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba -dijo el tipo riendo con fuerza- pavoneándote de tu felicidad, mientras que el pueblo se sumerge en el dolor.

-No entiendo… ¿Qué te sucede?

-Once años de dolor. Once años del desastre que significo el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas. Maldito mocoso.

-No entiendo por qué me estás hablando así.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo. Tu lo mantienes vivo… el zorro esta encerrado dentro de ti.

-No -dijo negando con la cabeza. Eso es imposible, el no tenía esa cosa dentro de él.

-Claro que sí… muéstralo ante mí -dijo caminando con calma hacia el niño.

-Eso es mentira -dijo alejándose un paso-

-No quieras huir, demonio -dijo escupiendo al piso- si te mato ahora, el zorro morirá contigo.

-Basta…

-¡Muere!

Naruto trató de retroceder, pero cayó de espaldas, un kunai gigante iba en su dirección.

-Papá…

Cerró los ojos y la cara de Gyo apareció en su recuerdos, entonces, el dolor no llegó, el golpe, la sangre, nada. Abrió los ojos y sintió su sangre congelarse, Iruka-sensei lo estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?

Naruto abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero el sonido no salió, el cuerpo desmayado de Iruka cayó sobre él. Sentía el dolor en su corazón. La pena… todo se volvió rojo.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

N/A: ¿Cómo están?

Así de descaro el mio, desaparecer tanto tiempo y volver como si nada. jejeje, lo lamento, me fui a negro y mis ánimos de escribir y todo conmigo, como imagino que l está pasando a todos, pero en fin, aquí estamos, sobreviviendo y tratando de escribir cada vez que a una le cae el momento.

Estamos avanzando.

Baby Naruto es ahora el principito Naruto.

Van a ver como en los próximos capítulos se refleja mucho más lo cambiado que están muchos personajes, lo diferente que hubiera sido todo si esto hubiera pasado, por que no solo con la adopción de Naruto cambio el futuro de nuestro rubio, sino qeu el de muchos más que verán más adelante.

Lo otro, creo que nunca dije, o si lo dije creo que no todos lo leyeron.

Tenemos parejas definidas y adelantos de parejas que incluiré.

Shisui/Sasuke

Neji/Haku

Itachi/Deidara

Gyo/Naruto

Si les interesa saber que otra pareja pondré... pregunten por el personaje, no sean tímidos.

En fin, esto será más largo de lo que pensaba, se está descontrolando, pero tampoco es malo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Un beso

Majo


End file.
